Dejame estar Contigo
by Kamira-ChanX
Summary: [chapter 9 FINAL!][tiene derecho a matarme xD]es mi primer fic sean buenos...en un dia cualquiera una chica viaja al mundo de FMA a travez de un espejo, solo tiene un pqño problema, odia la serie...comedia romantica con un pesimo summary xD!
1. pais detras del espejo, la llegada

Bueno, este es un fic q hice aki pero lo edite poq un me gusto como kedo

Chio: **a ti nunca te gusta lo que haces**

Maho: **en todo caso, siempre cambias los fics q haces a cualquier hora**

Kamira: **cállense las dos, yo soy su creadora y su jefaza .-.**

Edward:** mejor háganle caso o sino tira fuego por la boca xD**

Kamira: **cállate Ed! (kamira le pega a Ed con un chipote chillón)**

Este fic contiene de casi todo: yaoi, shôjo entre otras cosas, a medida q la historia avanza se van apareciendo los temas x3!

ojala les guste la historia dejen sus opiniones n0n!

P.D.: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sensei

**_

* * *

_**

**_Déjame estar contigo…_**

Capitulo 1: El país detrás del espejo, La llegada (guau! Que nombre tan original ¬0¬)

¬Japón, ciudad de Tokio, Actualidad¬

-**oye, oye**-hablaba una chica de unos 17 años

-**zZzZzZz...-**otra chica, esta vez de 16 años, dormía

-**oye...despierta, no me queda otra u.u** -la chica se le acerco a su amiga y le empezó a hablar en la oreja- **tienes un mensaje...oye...que tienes un mensaje...u.ú...OYEEEEEEEE QUE TIENES UN MENSAJE!-**

Con este grito la dormilona despierta.

-**Maho... por que me despertaste -.-...-**

-**porque ya es hora de que nos vallamos a casa...la clase ya término hace rato**-

-**dormí en clases O.O!...soy genial xD**-

-**bueno Chio, tus cosas ya están ordenadas porque tu amiga del alma...o sea yo, te guardo todas tus cosas en la mochila n.n-**

- **bueno, vamonos...-** Chio ve en el bolso de Maho una chapita de FMA.

-**que pasa Chio o.O**-

-**todavía te gusta esa serie ¬¬-**

-**algún problema?-** dijo Maho algo enojada

-**que esa serie ya pasó de moda ¬¬, ahora la lleva inuyasha**-

-**inuyasha ya paso de moda ¬¬, ahora la lleva FMA**-

-**inuyasha ¬¬-**

-**FMA ¬¬-**

-**inuyasha**-

-**FMA y se acaba el tema! Nos estamos poniendo como la autora y su amiga cuando se pelean por Ed y Yuu ¬¬**-

-**ya, mejor vamonos...-**

-**si...-**

Así, las dos amigas se dirigen a sus casas, mientras que en el trayecto siguen discutiendo sobre la mejor serie...obviamente...Chio pierde.

-**ya me aburrí de discutir por lo mismo, igual, al final siempre gano ¬0¬**- dijo Maho.

Chio la miraba con una cara de enojo...odiaba perder.

-**oye...puedo preguntarte algo?-**dijo Maho a su amiga poniendo cara de metiche.

-**que cosa ¬¬-**respondió su amiga.

-**quien te gusta? ¬w¬-**

-**eso no te importa ¬/¬-**

-**no?...bueno u.u. oye...ese no es Aoshi?-**en frente de ellas aparece un chico muy guapo, con el cabello negro y ojos azules, junto a el estaba un grupo de chicas "adorándolo".

-**Aoshi? O/O**-

-**Chio, te gusta Aoshi cierto? ¬w¬-**

-**no, no, no, no, no, no!** -

-**entonces...te apuesto algo...-**

-**que cosa ¬¬...-**

-**a que no le puedes hablar al chico más guapo y popular de la escuela**-

-**por favor...**-Chio puso una cara de preocupación-**tu sabes que solo las populares se le acercan a el...a mi no me vería ni con una lupa de aumento máximo**-

-**vamos...porque no lo intentas?-**

-**ya te dije que no ¬¬-**

-**entonces tendrás que ir a la fuerza-** Maho empuja a Chio para que se le acercase al chico, pero en vez de ayudar lo empeora todo, ya que Chio cae encima de el muchacho y los dos terminan en el suelo.

-**ahhhhhh**-grito Chio asustada mientras se paraba-**gomen, gomen, gomen! No quise tirarte al suelo, perdóname porfisssss .** -Chio ya estaba toda hecha un tomate.

-**no...no te preocupes n.nU** , estoy bien- le dijo el muchacho, también sonrojado

-**seguro?-**le pregunto Chio que seguía asustada.

-**si n.n**-

-**oye! Que le hiciste a Aoshi-kun**- una de las chicas que acompañaba a Aoshi se acerco a Chio, esta estaba enojada-**Lo has tirado! El fan club de Aoshi Yamazaki no te lo perdonara nunca**-

Al ver esto Maho se acerca al grupo y se dispone a ayudar a Chio a levantarse si, esta niña todavía un se podía levantar -.-U

-**Chicas guardemos la compostura con el protocolo, Chio no quiso tropezar con el chico mas guapo de la escuela...fue solo un accidente n.nU**- dijo Maho, quien ya había levantado a la muchacha.

- **pero aun así no se lo perdonaremos, tendremos en la mira a Chio ¬¬-**el grupo de Chicas para a Aoshi y se dispusieron seguir su camino con el muchacho, pero el giro la cabeza y miro a Chio.

-**Chio-chan...quieres almorzar conmigo mañana?-** le pregunto el muchacho a Chio, esta se sonrojo.

-**s...si claro, como tu quieras n.nU-**le respondió.

-**bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana...sayonara...-**el chico dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigas.

**_-/sabe mi nombre! Soy la chica mas feliz de la tierra n/n/_**-pensaba Chio mientras sonreía (ojo/.../ son los pensamientos)

-**Chio...CHIO!-**le grito su amiga.

-**que pasa?-**respondió Chio algo molesta.

-**sabias que Aoshi se parece mucho por su corte y color de pelo a Roy Mustang?-**

-**Mustang suena a yogurt ¬0¬...podrías dejar de hablar de esa serie ¬¬-**

-**ya te dije que es mi serie favorita, así que no ¬0¬-**Maho se adelanta un poco-**y...pensándolo bien...tu te pareces mucho a Trisha Elric ¬w¬-**

-**ya me canse de ti y tu maldita serie!**-Chio empieza a perseguir a Maho mientras que esta corre lo mas rápido que puede.

-**creo que tu también has visto la serie!...estamos haciendo una escena del primer capitulo!-** gritaba Maho mientras corría

-**cállate y mejor detente para darte una golpiza!-**

-**nu quero!** -

Así siguen persiguiéndose hasta que llegan a sus respectivas casas, Chio llega enfadada y cansada a esta.

-**Ya vera Maho, cuando la pueda atrapar la haré trizas con mis manos! y se podrá meter su asquerosa serie por donde mejor le caiga**-decía Chio mientras habría la puerta de su casa-**mamá! Estas en casa?-**

No se escucho nada...así que quedo claro que Chio estaba sola...

-**bua...que pena toy huachita ;0;-**

En eso un paquete pasó por debajo de la puerta, era un simple sobrecito sin remitente, solamente decía: para Chio

-**que es esto? o.O**- Chio toma el pequeño paquete, esta lo observa con total atención, en una de esas decide abrirlo.

-**ah?...un pendiente...PARA MI?...de seguro me la mando Aoshi!...pero...un momento...-**Chio empezó a "scanear" el extraño objeto, hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-**etto...creo q es obra de Maho T.T...es la única que me puede regalar cosas de este tipo...le eh dicho millones de veces que no me gusta su estupida serie, pero al parecer no comprende ¬¬-**

La muchacha tomo el objeto y lo volvió a meter en el paquete, con todas sus cosas, Chio subió las escaleras que la dirigían a su alcoba. Mientras esta chica atolondrada pensaba que en su habitación encontraría la paz...en vez de eso...encontró a una chica de unos 5 años, esta niñita estaba vestida de ángel y su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas.

-**Qui...quie...QUIEN ERES TU?-** Chio estaba asustada, no podía creer que una niñita pudiera haber entrado a su casa, ni menos a su habitación.

-**mi nombre es Nina**-le respondió la pequeña-**cual es tu nombre? n.n-**

-**Chio...como entraste a mi habitación?**-

-**ehhh...al parecer la puerta de la casa estaba abierta...pero había una mujer muy amable en la cocina y me ofreció un rico helado de chocola...-**

-**TE COMISTE MI HELADO DE CHOCOLATE?-** Chio estaba furiosa-**mi propia madre...te ah dado el ultimo helado que había aquí -¬-U...que mala madre es...-**la muchacha estaba a punto de llorar.

-**no te preocupes...-**dijo Nina-**al lugar que iremos hay mucho chocolate n.n**-

-**iremos al país del chocolate! O¬O** -Chio empieza a babear.

-**no estupida ¬¬-**dijo la niña-**iremos al mundo de los alquimistas**-

-**QUEEEE!..._/hay chocolate halla/_**-Chio no lo podía creer, iría al un mundo parecido a su serie mas odiada

-**así es...conoces la serie fma?**-

-**lamentablemente...si ¬¬U**-dijo Chio-**y no me gusta mucho que digamos**-

-**perfecto...bueno...vienes conmigo o no?-**le pregunto la pequeña

-**déjame pensarlo un poco...mmmmmm...NO! ¬0¬-**

-**bueno...quieras o no iras conmigo**- Nina toma del brazo a Chio y se la lleva corriendo, dirigiéndose a un gran espejo q esta tenia en su habitación.

-**que haces niña (censurado)!-**gritaba Chio-**que vas a hacerle a mi espejo!-**

-**esa es la puerta que lleva a donde iremos...al mundo de full metal alchemist n0n**-dijo la pequeña, en pocos segundos, Nina y Chio estaban dentro del gran espejo, en este se veían extrañas sombras con formas humanas, conocidas por la muchacha.

-**que...que es esto?-**

-**dime...-hablo la pequeña-tienes el pendiente?-**

-**cual...?-**dijo Chio-**el que tenia forma de cruz, la envolvía una serpiente y tenia una corona y dos alas?-**

-**si...lo tienes?-**

-**estaba en el sobre...creo que lo no traje...-**

-**revisa el bolsillo de tu falta**-

-**s...si**-Chio hizo lo que la niña le dijo, pero no sintio nada

-**en el otro bolsillo, niña tonta ¬-¬U-**

**-A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑA TONTA!-** Chio se dispone a revisar el otro bolsillo, sintio algo en su mano...

-**ves que estaba ahí?-**dijo Nina.

-**si...pero...que hacia aquí...?-**

-**esa...es tu entrada a donde vamos...deberás colgarte ese pendiente al cuello...-**dijo Nina, mientras sonreía-**tambien necesitaras ropa nueva, porque con tu ropa actual...llamaras mucho la atención-**

De la nada, aparece una tenida completamente negra, esta consistía en un peto, guantes, botas especiales, calzas negras de petos a calzas eran negro y una banda morada oscura. Esta tenida, por arte de magia se acerco a Chio y se acomodo rápidamente en ella, en instantes Chio tenia la tenida puesta y el colgante también-

-**esa será tu ropa desde ahora n.n**-dijo la niña-**no necesitaste falda porque ya la tenias puesta, además como es negra combina con tu ropa**-

**_-/desde cuando una niña entrometida sabe de moda ¬.¬U/_** **es muy linda...pero...porque tengo que ir yo para allá?**-

-**lo descubrirás tú misma**- Nina desapareció, y Chio vio una pequeña luz la misma que se ve cuando termina un túnel y luego perdió el conocimiento

¬Ametris, Central, año 1917 ¬

-**do...donde estoy...-**Chio abría lentamente los ojos, estaba recostada en un callejón, pero estaba rodeada de un grupo de niños.

-**miren ya despertó!-**decía uno.

-**espera...voy a ver si esta viva...-**un segundo niño tomo una ramita del suelo y empezó a tocar con este a Chio

-**déjala, no ves que esta viva ¬¬...estas bien?-**dijo una niñita de la misma edad del primer niño niño.

-**si...gracias n.n...donde estamos...?-**dijo Chio ya levantándose del suelo

-**en Central...-**dijo el otro niño

-**que?...-**dijo la muchacha algo sorprendida.

-**eres nueva aquí?-** dijo el primer chico

-**nueva y muy pobre al parecer xD...-**dijo el segundo niño

-**jajajaja**-se reía la niña

-**niños graciosos ¬-¬U _/ya verán...cuando encuentre el día y la hora se la verán conmigo por decirme pobre ¬.¬/_**-Chio se molesto un poco

-**oye...eres una alquimista?-**pregunto la niña

-**que te hace pensar que soy una?-**

-**porque vistes como una**-dijo la niñita-**soy Amanda, pero llámame Mandy**

-**mucho gusto n-n**-dijo Chio- **yo soy Chio n.n**

-**oye! Yo soy tom!-**dijo el primer niño.

-**y yo soy Daniel!-**dijo el otro niño.

-**esta bien...esa bien!...ya les entendí!**-dijo Chio.

-**oye...y que edad tienes?-**pregunto Tom.

-**17... pero estoy en el cuerpo de una chica de16...-**dijo Chio algo acomplejada

-**es cierto...pareces mas joven n.n**-dijo Mandy- **cuando grande quiero ser como tu n.n**-

-**Arigatô...Mandy-chan n.n**-

-**oye...y que haces aquí?**- pregunto Daniel.

-**eso mismo quisiera saber yo u.u**-Chio empieza a recordar lo que le dijo Nina antes de irse**-_/lo descubrirás tu misma.../_**-le decía aquella voz angelical de aquella niña...-**_que hago aqui...-_**

* * *

lararalalalala...

olitas n-ñ

ojala les halla gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic n-n

porfiss sean honestos conmigo pero tampoco me maten con criticas demasiado hirientes

Chio: si!...no la maten porque o sino voy a la lista de desempleados ;0;

Kamira: solo piensas en ti niña mala TT-TT

Chio: a quien le dices niña ¬-¬U

Kamira: bueno...si extrañan a edward y a los demas, apareceran de a poco desde el proximo capitulo...asi los dejo con las ganas x3

Chio: inuyasha la llevaaaaaa!

todos: ¬-¬UUUU

sayonara


	2. conociendo al alquimista, primer dia

Hola, hola!

Eh vuelto (siiiii)

Chio: **no por favor!**

Kamira: **algún problema Chio ¬¬**

Chio: **en este capitulo me vas a hacer enamorarme de...**

Kamira:** CALLATE DEMENTE! terminaras contando toda la historia**

Chio: **entonces iremos a la tierra del chocolate? **

Kamira: **cuando hablé yo** **de una tierra de chocolate ¬.¬U**

Chio: **en el camarín! Cuando estábamos "pelando" al Edward**

Edward: **así que me estaban pelando eh? ¬¬**

Alphonse: **calma, nii-san **

Kamira: **bueno...mientras arreglo aquí el problema de Ed, iremos con el capitulo 2 de "Déjame estar Contigo" n-nU**

**(Pelar: molestar a una persona con otro individuo y decir cosas malas del primero)...( sorry no se me ocurrió mejor explicación -.-)**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Déjame estar Contigo..._**

Capitulo 2: conociendo al alquimista, el primer día...

-**Chi-san?- **Mandy hizoreaccionar a Chio

-**q...que pasa?**- pregunto la muchacha

-**aun no sabes porque estas aquí?**-

-**no...**- Chio puso cara triste...pero algo la hizo bajar de las nubes.

-**que pasa?**-pregunto Tomas

-**no puede ser...-** dijo Chio – **ahora que tenia una cita con el chico que me gusta no puedo** **irme de aquí TT-TT...porque el mundo es tan cruel-**

Los tres niños quedaron con cara de "de que cosa esta hablando esta chica", a la salida del callejón se vio una sombra de un joven.

-**oigan!-**dijo el muchacho-**no saben que si están en los callejones es peligroso ahora?-**

**-por que?-** pregunto Daniel

-**porque...-**dijo, poniendo una cara fantasmal**- en los alrededores de central, hay un fantasma suelto que mata a niños como ustedes, y sus lugares favoritos son los callejones bien oscuros-**

**-AHHHH, QUE MIEDO!- **los tres niños se escondieron detrás de Chio, muertos de miedo.

-**jajjajajja xD-**se reía el chico-**estos niños...ajjajajja... nunca cambian jajjajajaja...xD-**el chico estaba a punto de llorar por la risa

-**eso no lo encontré chistoso ¬-¬-**dijo Chio, como siempre algo molesta

-**no te preocupes**- dijo el chico –**es que tampoco puede ser que niños que están cerca de los 7 años le teman a algo así, les creo ladrones o asesinos, pero fantasmas!...xD**

**-a que te refieres con eso...-** dijo Chio –** yo tengo 17 años y les temo TT.TT**

**-tienes 17?...pareces de 16 ¬.¬U-** le dijo el chico

-**estas diciendo que soy muy niña para estar aquí!- **grito Chio.

-**je je...no...no es eso...-**dijo el chico-**cual es tu nombre?-**

**-Chi...Chio kasuga...-**dijo la chica-**y el tuyo?**

**-Edward Elric-**dijo el.

-**Edward Elric? ¬¬...yo a ti te conozco-**dijo Chio

**- si?...pues yo a ti no ¬¬-**

**-tú eres el prota de esa maldita serie de los alquimistas-**

**-y que tiene eso?...para que lo sepas, ese es el mejor trabajo que yo eh hecho ¬¬-**

**-has hecho otros trabajos? o.O-**

**-si, -0- trabaje en la película Titanic como yack n0n-**

**-ese no era Leonardo Di Caprio?-**

**-ese era el doble ¬¬, y el estupido se llevo todo el crédito y en vez de mi nombre pusieron el suyo como protagonista-**

**-¬¬U no te creo nada-**

**-no me creas, niña ¬.¬-**

**-no me digas niña!-**

**-yo te digo como quiera ¬w¬-**

**-ah si?-**

**-si**- Edward y Chio si tiraban rayitos de electricidad por los ojos (?)

-**Nii-san!-**grito un joven desde el mismo lugar desde provenía Ed

-**A...Aru-**dijo Ed

-**/_me parece que a este también lo conozco/_-** Chio miraba como llegaba el otro chico, que era idéntico a Ed.

**-Nii-san, que haces aquí?-**pregunto el chico.

-**yo, nada n-nU...estaba aquí hablando con esta "niña" ¬w¬- **dijo Ed

-**_/vuelves a decirme niña y te doy una golpiza/ _¬¬U-**Chio miro a Ed con desprecio

-**y esta chica como se llama?- **el chico miro a Chio con una sonrisa

-**_/oigan...este chico no se ve malo...no es como el otro rubio ¬¬/_eh...este...Chio Kasuga...mucho gusto-** dijo Chio, un poco sonrojada

**-je...yo me llamo Alphonse, soy hermano menor de Edward n¬n-**

**-enserio O.O! pareces que tu fueras el mayor n¬n- **dijo Chio

-**no es la primera vez que me lo dicen n¬n-**

**-en serio O.O-**

**-sssiii-**

**-_/al parecer estos ya son amigos ¬¬U/_-**Ed mira a un poco raro los dos que hablaban

-**oigan, por que no salimos de aquí, debes tener hambre! vamos a comer algo...yo invito n0n-**dijo Al

-**claro!...espera-**Chio se da media vuelta y mira a sus pequeños amigos-**ustedes quieren venir?-**

**-no gracias-**dijo Tom

**-nuestra casa esta cerca de aquí-**dijo Daniel

-**y mama debe estar preocupada por nosotros, nos vemos Chi-san-**dijo por ultimo Mandy, después de esto se fueron corriendo del lugar.

-**se fueron .-. -**dijo Ed.

-**ellos...eran...hermanos...? O.O-**dijo Chio.

-**bueno, vamos a un café a comer algo si?-**dijo Al adelantándose.

**-siiii!...me muero de hambre-**dijo Chio y se dispuso a seguir a Al.

-**oigan! Esperenme!-**dijo Ed, y corrió lo mas rápido posible hacia los dos de adelante.

¬En el café...¬

**-mmmm...! que helado mas rico!-**dijo Chio.

-**que bueno que te halla gustado-**le dijo Al.

-**oye...y porque has venido a Central, aquí no hay nada interesante para ver-**pregunto Ed.

-**yo...tampoco lo se...-**dijo Chio.

-**QUEEEEE!-**dijeron Ed y Al al mismo tiempo.

-**la verdad...es que atravesé el espejo de mi habitación con una niña que estaba vestida de ángel...luego me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba aquí...-**dijo Chio-**lo único que quiero ahora es volver a casa-**a Chio se le cayo una lagrimita.

**-Chio...entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes-**dijo Ed-**yo se lo que es estar lejos de la familia-**

**-y quien esta hablando de la familia!...yo estoy hablando de que no podré ir a la cita con el chico mas guapo de la escuela!-**dijo Chio-**eso es muy importante para mi, es la primera persona popular que me invita a comer-**

Ed y Al no podían evitar poner ojos de puntitos por los comentarios de Chio.

-**algún problema con mi respuesta? ¬¬U- **pregunto Chio

**-no...ninguno n.nU-**dijo Al

**-solo nos..."Impresionamos" con lo que dijiste-**dijo Ed-**acaso...no extrañas a tus padres?-**

**-solo vivo con mi mamá-**dijo Chio-**mi padre y mi hermano mayor murieron en un accidente de tren cuando tenia 7 años- Chio empezó a llorar**

**-lo...lo siento-**dijo Ed.

-**no...no importa-**dijo Chio mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-**Chio-chan...-**dijo Al casi en un susurro.

-**talvez por algo estas acá-**dijo Ed-**talvez llegaste a este lugar para convertirte en una alquimista-**

**-no lo creo...no se nada de esa cosa de la alquimia...y tampoco quiero aprenderla-**dijo Chio.

-**pues yo creo que esa puede ser una posibilidad para volver a tu hogar-**dijo Al

-**bueno, no se ustedes pero yo voy a ir al cuartel general-**dijo Ed-**debo ver al Fuhrer-**

Edward se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar, hasta que se alejo un poco.

**-espera nii-san!-**dijo Al-**vamos Chio!-**

**-eh...si!-**dijo Chio y partieron corriendo hacia Ed, pero Al dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa donde se sentaron y dejo ahí un poco de dinero, luego volvió a correr donde su hermano y Chio.

¬Cuartel general, Central¬

-**Ustedes dos no deberían estar acá ¬¬-**dijo Ed.

-**yo solo seguí a Al-kun-**dijo Chio.

-**yo vine por mi propio interés**-dijo Al.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y vestida toda de azul se acerco al grupo.

-**Sr. Elric, el Fuhrer lo espera-**le dijo.

-**gracias Riza-san-**dijo Ed-**ustedes dos se quedan aquí ¬¬-**

**-no!...yo voy contigo-**dijo Al.

-**estas loco! Si tu te vas yo me voy a quedar sola, voy con ustedes n0n-**dijo Chio.

-**ni modo, bien...vengan conmigo, pero no hablen!-**

**-si claro...-**dijeron Al y Chio al mismo tiempo.

**toc, toc**

**-Pase...-**dijo una voz en la habitación detrás de la puerta. Ed abrió la puerta y al entrar a la habitación puso cara de sorprendido.

-**t...t...tu...TU!-**grito Ed.

-**que pasa EX-alquimista ¬w¬-**dijo el hombre que estaba en la habitación, sentado en un escritorio-**sorprendido de verme aquí?**-

-**baka taisa! ¬¬-**dijo Ed.

-**Taisa?...no, ya no renacuajo...ahora soy el Fuhrer ¬w¬, como te quedo el ojo cabrito?-**

**-aun así eres baka ¬-¬, y no me digas renacuajo-**dijo Ed algo molesto.

-**bueno que quieres ¬-¬-**pregunto el hombre.

-**quiero un permiso-**dijo Ed

-**permiso para que ¬¬?- **pregunto el hombre.

**-para poder volver a ser un alquimista nacional como antes ¬¬-**

**-quieres volver a tu vida anterior?-**

**-hai-**

**-y tus acompañantes?-**

Chio y Al estaban espiando detrás de la puerta, que estúpidamente estaba entreabierta, así fueron vistos fácilmente.

-**que tienen ellos?-**pregunto Ed

**-uno es Alphonse, pero a la niña no la conoz...- **El hombre no pudo terminar la oración, cuando Chio ya estaba arriba de su escritorio ahorcándolo.

-**a quien le dices que es muy infantil para estar aquí!-**gritaba Chio mientras ahorcaba mas fuerte el cuello del hombre.

-**calma Chio-chan, lo vas a matar!-**decía Al.

Un rato después... (Cuando soltaron a Chio del cuello del Fuhrer -.-U)

-**vaya...esta ni...chica tiene fuerzas**-dijo el hombre sobandose el cuello que lo tenia rojo.

-**eso es para que no me vuelvas a decir niña ¬¬-**dijo Chio.

-**_/por dios esta chica es igual que ex-full metal -.-U/_-bueno me presento, soy Roy Mustang-**dijo el Fuhrer estirando la mano para que Chio lo saludara.

-/**_así que este es el tipo que tiene apellido de postre ¬¬U/_yo soy Chio kasuga ù.ú-**dijo la muchacha despreciando el saludo.

Roy, después de este desprecio soltó un leve suspiro.

-**bueno, Edward, pensare en lo que me dijiste...pero ahora váyanse a casa, pronto será de noche.-**dijo Mustang.

-/**suspiro/-**Ed dio media vuelta, y antes de salir de la habitación empezó a hablar-**volveré mañana para saber tu respuesta-**luego, salio...seguido por su hermano y Chio, pero Mustang detuvo a Chio tomándola del brazo.

-**oye que te pasa, suéltame!- **dijo Chio.

-**yo se por que estas aquí-**dijo el hombre-**ya estaba escrito-**

**-esto me suena a película fantástica ¬¬U- **dijo Chio

**-lo se, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que la autora deje estos diálogos que de seguro no son originales-**

**-en eso tienes razón n0n- **

**-bueno, la cosas es que yo ya se porque estas aquí, pero si se me sale una palabra me pueden quitar el puesto y la autora de este fic me va a despedir y no podré hacer la escena que tanto eh anhelo hacer TT¬TT-**

**-dios, yo mejor me voy ¬-¬U-** Chio dio la vuelta y se fue con lo muchachos.

¬Un ratito después...¬

-**Cuanto falta -0-?-**decía Chio ya un poco cansada.

-**que perezosa eres ¬¬U-**dijo Ed.

-**es que odio caminar -0-...-**

-**ya estamos por llegar a nuestra casa n¬n-**dijo Al.

-**a si?-**pregunto Chio.

-**si, ves esa casa de allí?-**dijo Al.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, se veía una casita no muy grande...

-**si!-**dijo Chio

**-esa es nuestra casa...-**dijo Al, Chio partió corriendo hacia la casa y sin querer paso a llevar a Ed y a Al.

-**oye esperanos!-**grito Ed y corrió para alcanzar a la chica.

¬otro rato después...en casa -.-U¬

-**entonces...como lo hacemos para dormir?-**dijo Ed.

-**mmm...podríamos hacer una cama con alquimia para Chio .-.** –dijo Al.

-**eh...chicos...no se preocupen por mi n.nU puedo dormir en cualquier parte, como en el suelo o en el sofá**-dijo Chio.

-**claro que no Chio-chan!-**dijo Al un poco alterado-**seria descortés de nuestra parte que durmieras en algún lugar que no es una cama, así que dormirás en la mía n.n**-

-**QUEEEEEE!-**dijeron Ed y Chio (casi gritando)al mismo tiempo (obviamente, Chio no sabia porque grito "que").

-**PERO QUE TIENES TU EN LA CABEZA!-**dijo Ed alterado-**NO RECUERDAS QUE "TU" CAMA Y "MI" CAMA ESTAN EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN!**

**-PERO LAS CAMAS ESTAN BIEN SEPARADAS O NO ¬W¬?-**dijo Al inocente.

-**_/por que las peleas de hermanos son iguales ¬¬U/-_** Chio miraba un poco raro a los hermanos.

-**voy por mi pijama...-**dijo Al dirigiéndose a una habitación.

-**oye, tu tienes pijama ¬¬U-**dijo Ed dirigiéndose a Chio.

-**pues claro que no ¬¬U-**dijo Chio-**yo no sabia que vendría aquí asi que no traje nada ¬¬UU-**

**-nada, nada, de nada?-**dijo Ed un poco inocente

-**NADA! ¬¬UUU- **

**-no me queda otra -.-U**- Ed se dirigió a un ropero cerca de donde estaban, y saco una camisa negra (tengo, tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma, y por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama xD...nu me miren asi quieren? -.-U)**-este sera tu pijama temporalmente, cuídalo ¬¬- **Ed le paso la camisa a Chio-**puedes cambiarte en el baño-**

**-s...si...gracias...Ed-**Chio se sonrojo un poco y luego se dirigió al baño.

Luego de un rato, llego la hora para irse a dormir, Al estaba zeta en el sofá y Ed estaba meditando acostado en su cama, en ese instante llega Chio con su "pijama" puesto y lista para dormir.

-**eh?-**Ed se dio vuelta y vio a Chio en la corta camisa que llevaba (solo imagínense a Chii en esa camisa que le dio Hideki cuando llego -.-U).

-**oye...no me mires con esa cara, además de que pareces pervertido me sonrojo mas o/oU-**dijo Chio un poco nerviosa.

**-no te preocupes n.n...solo acuéstate pronto quieres?-**dijo Ed.

Chio se dirigió a la cama y se dispuso a acurrucarse para después poder pegar la pestaña, pero cuando estaba ya en la cama miro a Ed y empezó a hablar.

-**dime...tu me crees...verdad?-**dijo Chio.

**-creer que?-**le pregunto Ed.

**-lo de mi llegada...estoy segura que tu fuiste el primero en desconfiar-**dijo Chio.

**-Chio...yo te creo...-**dijo Ed, y Chio se sorprendió un poco porque en todo el día el no la había llamado por su nombre.

-**por que me crees?...podría que mi historia se la cuente a un bebe pero igual no me creería...-**dijo Chio un poco desconfiada.

-**no sabría decirte por que...pero puedo asegurarte que Aru y yo te creemos-**dijo Ed-**ahora duerme.-**

**-espera...antes que te quedes dormido...-**le interrumpió Chio.

**-que quieres ahora?-**

**-si la única manera de volver a mi mundo es usando alquimia...quisiera aprenderla...me puedes enseñar?-**dijo Chio, por unos segundos hubo silencio pero luego Ed le dio una respuesta.

-**lo hablaremos mañana...-**dijo-**buenas noches...-**

**-buenas noches...Edward-**y Chio se quedo dormida de inmediato.

* * *

Kamira: **Nyu y que les pareció el capitulo n.nU...bueno voy a decir algo, a Roy lo voy a despedir por que casi se le sale algo importante del cap xD...no es broma...pero queda advertido por eso xD**

**En la parte que dice "Al estaba zeta en el sofá" significa q Al estaba durmiendo como un liron n.nU xD **

**antes que se me olvide, en este fic Ed tiene 18 años y Al 17 (podria decirse que este fic se remonta despues de la pelicula pero no tienen mucha relacion los dos)**

**Bueno antes de terminar kiero darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones y ojala lo sigan haciendo n.n de verdad gracias**

Chio: **pero si ya todos saben que este fic va de mal en peor xD**

Kamira: **ves que en este capitulo no te enamoraste de nadie niña tonta ¬¬U**

Chio:**si me vuelves a decir niña tonta asume las concecuencias ¬¬UUU**

Kamira:** ¬¬UU**

**Sayonara! **


	3. Secuestrada!

Chio**: (ejem) por causas personales, nuestra querida Kamira no estará este capitulo con nosotros, así que Ed y yo narraremos este capitulo n-n**

Edward:** si, y para que crean en nosotros les daremos muchos, muchos dulces y sus hermanos pequeños les dejaran ocupar la computadora por mucho mas tiempo n.n**

Kamira: **¬¬U que están haciendo aquí! Mejor váyanse a trabajar!**

Chio:** Ed, esta autora es patética...tengo miedo.**

Edward: **cuídate sola mocosa ¬¬U**

Chio:** A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSA!**

Kamira: **dios ¬¬U...mejor léanse otro capitulo del fic mientras estos dos se pelean ¬¬UUU**

Edward: **NO A LA LECHE!**

**P.D.: y dale...poq lo tengo que decir en todos los capítulos...no se ustedes pero se me cansan las manos, bueno da igual u.u...Los personajes de full metal alchemist pertenecen únicamente a Arakawa-sensei (grande maestra!), y los personajes originales son míos...están con derechos del autor así que ni se les ocurra ocuparlos u.ú**

**Este capitulo tendrá mas de un dialogo "rarito"...dejo la simbología -.-**

**-blablabla-: **diálogos normales

**-_/renacuajo ¬¬U/_**-: pensamientos

-**_cuac .-. –:_** estos son diálogos de teléfono, el de la otra línea hablara con este estilo de dialogo -.-

(shisho io! x3): ahí hablo yo n.n

(?): Eso es cuando son cosas inexplicables en el fic

_**

* * *

**_

_**Déjame estar Contigo...**_

Capitulo 3: Secuestrada!

Era un paisaje oscuro, en este solo estaba Ed...no sabia por que estaba ahí (recuérdenme escribir un libro que se llame "porque nadie sabe donde esta?").

Frente a el apareció una figura femenina, al parecer el chico la reconocía a la mujer.

-**Ma...madre-**dijo el muchacho, la mujer le acerco su mano y se la puso en la cabeza haciéndole cariño.

-**Edward...has crecido mucho...y estas mas guapo n.n-**le dijo la mujer, dándole una sonrisa mientras Ed se acercaba para abrasarla...pero un grito de una joven les arruino la escena.

**-Edward!...ayúdame!-**era Chio que estaba siendo llevada a la fuerza por unas manos.

**-Chio...Chio!-**Ed miro a su madre y esta le asintió con la cabeza que fuera por la chica, Ed entendió el mensaje y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa, luego de esto su madre desapareció y el muchacho fue por su amiga.

-**Edward!...por favor ayúdame!-**gritaba Chio mientras lloraba.

-**toma mi mano!-**Ed estiro su mano lo mas que pudo, pero cuando las dos manos de los muchachos estaban juntas, un destello de luz atravesó el cuerpo de Chio, haciendo que esta soltara lentamente la mano de Ed y al mismo tiempo la soltaron las manos que se la llevaba. Con este hecho Chio cayo muerta...

-**Chio...Chio!-**grito Ed, por un momento cerro sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y luego los abrió, dándose cuenta que todavía estaba en su cama.

-**argg!...era una pesadilla-**se dijo a si mismo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y luego miro la cama en donde estaba la muchacha de pelo largo y castaño oscuro.

-**Aoshi...UwU-**dijo Chio entresueños.

Ed solo dio una sonrisa y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama, y lentamente se quedo dormido de nuevo.

¬Al otro día...en la mañana¬

-**(bostezo) buenos días u.u-**dijo Chio, que ya estaba vestida pero sin sus botas.

-**buenos días Chio-Chan-**dijo Al desde la cocina.

Chio empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien o algo.

-**y Edward?-**dijo Chio.

**-salio temprano, creo que fue con mustang...-**le respondió Al.

-**ese mustang es un poco raro no crees?-**

**-no...creo que le falta algo...por eso actúa así-**

**-voy a salir un rato, luego vuelvo-**Chio se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y empezó a ponerse las botas.

**-espera Chio-Chan!...no vas a desayunar?-**dijo Al deteniéndola.

-**comeré algo por allá-**Chio salio de la casa casi dando un portazo.

-**y ahora que voy a hacer con lo que cocine? ¬¬U-**

¬En otro lugar...oficina del Fuhrer¬

-**y bien...ya lo pensaste?-**dijo Ed mirando a Mustang que estaba en su escritorio.

-**creo que...te daré permiso, pero tendrás que ayudarme en algo-**le dijo Mustang.

-**_/esto me huele mal/_en que? ¬¬-**

**-me tendrás que ayudar a decirle a Riza cuanto la amo ¬w¬-**

**-de acuerdo u.ú...pero me tendrás que dar autorización-**

**-claro!...tienes un mes para prepararte, a si!...tu amiga Chio también puede hacer el examen ese día, luego les diré como lo harán (el examen)-**

**-a que te refieres con "también" ¬¬-**

**-a nada-**Roy puso cara inocente, y en ese momento se acordó que si se le salía algo del fic se las ve con la autora (¬¬U).

-**bueno y como quieres que te ayude? -.-U-**

**-tu eres Riza y yo soy yo ¬w¬-**

-**QUEE! TU ESTAS LOCO!-**

**-si...loco de amor por ti ¬w¬-**Roy puso una cara de pervertido sexual y Ed se puso rojo como tomate.

En ese momento Roy se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Edward y lo tomo de los brazos y lo sentó en el escritorio.

-**no sabes cuanto te quiero-**le dijo Roy a Ed y este estaba mas rojo de lo normal.

**-Roy ahora me queda claro que eres raro ¬/¬U-**dijo Ed

**-no te preocupes...conmigo estarás mejor-**Roy acerco la cara de Ed a la suya y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo se oyó el sonido de la puerta cuando se abría, ahí estaba Chio que al parecer lo escucho todo...bueno solo desde la parte donde Roy se empezó a poner pervertido (xD).

-**Chi...Chio! no...no es lo que parece!-**le tartamudeo Ed todavía sonrojado, pero esta vez de vergüenza.

-**yo...yo no quise...al diablo! Quédense solos haciendo sus cochinadas!-**la muchacha salio corriendo del lugar.

-**Chio! Espera!-**Ed se saco de encima a Roy y salio persiguiendo a Chio.

-**dios, que eh hecho -.-U-**se dijo Roy a si mismo.

En tanto, Chio seguía corriendo mientras las lagrimas de impresión les caían por las mejillas.

-**_/por que...por que estoy llorando por algo así, será que Ed es gay igual que al bastardo de apellido de postre?...diablos...por que me siento tan mal!-_**Chio llego a una fuente y ahí se hecho a llorar, poco después un chico mas o menos de su edad se le acerco.

-**que te pasa?-**le pregunto.

**-eso no te importa-**dijo Chio mientras lloraba.

**-vamos...puedes decírmelo, por que no vamos a mi casa para que tomes algo y te tranquilices-**

**-no quiero!-**

**-ah no?...iras igual! Vamos!-**el chico puso un paño en la boca de Chio, la muchacha se resistió un poco pero luego se desmayó.

El extraño muchacho se llevo a Chio en sus brazos, unos minutos después llego Ed buscando a la muchacha.

**-mierda...donde se metió esta niña...-**Ed se fue del lugar y se dirigió a su casa un poco preocupado.

¬En la casa de los Elric¬

**-nii-san! Ya volviste...y Chio-chan?-**pregunto Al mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta.

**-veras...Chio...-**Ed estaba a punto de decir lo que había pasado, pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió.

-**yo contesto-**dijo Al dirigiéndose al mesón en donde se ubicaba el teléfono.

-**no...yo lo haré..._/puede ser Chio...si Al contesta estaré en problemas-.-/_-** Ed fue al teléfono y contesto, una voz masculina estaba en la otra línea.

**-diga?-**dijo Ed.

**-_escucha muy bien, tenemos secuestrada a tu novia-_**

**-yo no tengo novia ¬¬U-**

**-_te dije que no le dijeras eso! estupido!-_**dijo otra voz en la otra línea-**_lamento la estupidez de mi compañero n-n...tenemos a tu amiga secuestrada, para que la liberemos tendrás que pasarnos una maleta llena de dinero me escuchaste?-_**

**-ta bien...y donde se supone que debo ir a dejarlo? ¬w¬-**

**-_veras...estamos en la calle de la fuente de central es fácil ubicarnos porque estamos al lado de la tienda de abanicos...-_**

_**-cállate demente! ya dijiste nuestra localización-**_

**-_/que idiotas ¬¬U/_esta bien, pero déjenme hablar con ella...-**

**-_Edward! Sálvame de este grupo de enfermos antes de que se me contagie la estupidez!_-**decía Chio en la otra línea y luego cortaron.

**-si, era ella u.uU-**dijo Ed y luego colgó el teléfono.

**-quien era nii-san-**pregunto Al a su hermano.

**-no era nadie...n-nU-**dijo Ed.

-**mentira!...era algo relacionado con Chio-chan verdad!-**

Por un momento hubo silencio, Al miraba un poco enojado a Ed, hasta que este decidió decirle la verdad.

-**Chio esta secuestrada por mi culpa-**dijo-**si yo no hubiera aceptado ayudar a Roy esto no habría pasado-**

Al dio una sonrisa un poco triste.

-**y que estas esperando...ve a rescatarla!-**dijo Al-**yo me quedare aquí por si pasa algo n-n-**

**-**_/**por que siempre tengo que ir yo ¬¬U/**_**de acuerdo, solo llama a Roy y dile lo que paso-**Ed salio de la casa, unos segundos después Al levanto el teléfono y marco el numero del Fuhrer.

-**hola, soy Alphonse...esta Mustang?-**

¬un rato después...en otro lugar¬

Ed ya había llegado al lugar donde estaba Chio, era una casa común y corriente, solo que estaba un poco descuidada con el paso de los años. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió a la fuerza, ahí encontró a los secuestradores y a Chio...pero al parecer esta ultima no estaba sufriendo...

**-ustedes tres son unos idiotas! ni siquiera saben el significado de "secuestrar"! ¬¬U-**decía la chica, muy enfadada.

-**gomen, gomen, es que este ah sido nuestro primer intento de secuestro TT-TT-**decían los secuestradores al mismo tiempo.

**-demasiado estupidos u.ú-**dijo Chio.

Ed miraba un poco sorprendido esta escena...no podía creer que una chica pudiera habérselas arreglado tan fácilmente con unos malhechores, solo entro a la casa y le toco un hombro a Chio, esta se dio media vuelta y sonrió.

**-Edward! Sabia que vendrías!-**dijo Chio

-**al parecer lo tienes todo controlado -.-U-**dijo Ed.

**-si n-n...las personas así son fáciles de controlar-**

**-que bien, ahora vamonos-**

**-si! llégatela! por favor!-**decían los secuestradores.

En ese momento llegaron los militares.

-**maldita sea! Llamaron a seguridad -.-U-**dijo un secuestrador.

**-militares hermano...militares ¬¬U-** dijo otro.

**-cállense idiotas! Mejor escapemos de aquí!-**dijo el ultimo, así los tres secuestradores dirigieron a una pared y como eran idiotas se han de golpear y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

¬otro rato después...¬

Algunos militares se llevaron a los secuestradores, otros revisaban el lugar y Ed y Chio estaban sentados en una banca cerca de ahí.

-**segura que estas bien?-**le dijo Ed a Chio.

**-si...no te preocupes-**le respondió la chica.

-**como quieres que no me preocupe...pudiste haber salido herida o quizás muerto ahí-**le dijo Ed un poco enojado.

-**estabas...preocupado por mi...?-**dijo Chio, con este comentario Ed se sonrojo un poco y luego se toco la cabeza.

-**creo...que...si...-**le dijo, unos pocos segundo después Chio tomo el brazo derecho de Ed y lo miro fijamente.

-**por que no me dijiste que tenias un miembro de metal?-**le dijo Chio un poco inocente.

-**como te diste cuenta de eso?-**

**-intuición femenina...te la presento n.n-**

Ed sonrió y Chio hizo lo mismo, luego Ed se fijo en el pendiente que tenia Chio colgado en el cuello.

**-eh...Edward mi cara esta acá arriba ¬¬U-**

**-no estaba viendo "eso" ¬¬UU...me estaba fijando en el pendiente que tienes en el cuello...donde lo sacaste?-**

**-me lo dio aquella niña vestida de ángel antes de venir aquí-**

**-y que están haciendo los dos tortolitos aquí tan solos?-** Roy estaba detrás de los dos. Al parecer escucho la conversación.

-**_/por que tenia que aparecer este idiota ¬¬U/_-**Chio solo quería que Roy se fuera

-**vamos...por que las caras largas, la muchacha se salvo y todos felices! -.-U-**dijo Roy para arreglar un poco el animo.

**-_/por que este viejo no se va...no tengo idea pero quiero estar solo con Chio/_lo siento Roy, pero nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos n.n-** Ed se levanto de la banca y tomo la mano de Chio, llevándosela del lugar. Y ahí dejaron solo al pobre de Roy.

-**bueno...por lo menos ahora puedo declarar mi amor a Riza-**Roy dirigió su mirada a Riza, quien estaba estudiando el lugar de los hechos, ella se dio cuenta de que Roy la miraba, así que hizo lo mismo que el, lo miro y se sonrojo un poco-**si...la tengo loquita...-**se dijo así mismo.

Así paso todo el día, ya había caído la noche y en casa preparaban la cena, Ed llevo a la mesa un montón de libros y Chio los miraba con inocencia.

**-por que tantos libros?-**pregunto la chica.

**-no querías aprender alquimia, esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que te tengo que enseñar-**le dijo Ed y Chio le regalo una sonrisa, pero luego la borro y se puso triste.

**-es verdad lo que vi en la oficina de Mustang?-**le dijo la chica.

**-no...el solo quería ensayar conmigo una escena para declarársele a la teniente Riza-**le dijo mientras le tocaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**-como puedo confiar en ti?-**

**-toma el rescate como una muestra de que eso es verdad (?)-**le dijo Ed con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-la cena esta lista!-**dijo Al, entonces pusieron la mesa y empezaron a comer

-**_/no dejare que Chio haga el examen, y tampoco creo que quiera hacerlo...ella solo quiere volver a su hogar.../_**-pensaba Ed.

¬un mes después...¬ (...que paso harto tiempo xD)

**-en la alquimia existen los siguientes elementos: creación, muerte, fuego, agua, aire y tierra recuerdas eso cierto?-**dijo Ed con un libro en la mano.

**-eso me lo has explicado un millón de veces...por que siempre repasamos lo mismo y mas encima de noche -.-U-**decía Chio mientras escribía en un cuadernillo.

**-para que se te quede pegado en la cabeza y no se te olvide-**le dijo Ed de manera chistosa-**quiere un café para evitar que te quedes dormida?-**

**-solo para eso ¬¬U-**le dijo Chio, Ed dejo el libro que tenia en la mano y salio de la habitación. Luego de un rato, Ed volvió y encontró a Chio dormida encima del escritorio.

**-era de esperar-**

Ed dejo los cafés encima del escritorio y luego tomo a Chio en brazos y la llevo a su cama (no a la cama de ella...si no a la cama de el! O.O) y la recostó, por unos minutos se quedo mirándola mientras dormía y luego se acostó junto a ella. Su cara estaba en frente de la de el...solo hizo dos movimientos, primero le beso la frente y luego la abrazo.

-**que duermas bien...Chio-chan...-**

* * *

y que les pareció el capitulo eh?

Le digo altiro (poq o sino me matan xD) que Winry hará su gran aparición en el prox. Cap

la lleva mi super intendo de yaoi ligh x3

Y al parecer Ed siente algo por Chio ¬w¬

Que emoción! n¬n

a si! antes q se me olvide...

a la chica que me pregunto si nina estaba muerta(la verdad es q no recuerdo el nick -.-U): si...nina esta muerta...pero en esta historia es como un angel guardian que protege a Chio n-n por eso la puse en el fic

bueno y no olviden dejar sus comentarios n-n

nos vemos!


	4. Invitada no esperada, Me recuerdas a

Aki la simbología rara -.-U

-**aki hablan los personajes :3-.**

**-_/estos son los pensamientos de los personaje/_-.**

**(aki yo doy mis fabulosos comentarios n0n).**

(?) Cosas inexplicables del fic.

* * *

_**Déjame estar Contigo**_

Capitulo 4: Invitada no esperada, me recuerdas a ...(soy feliz ;0;... nunca había pasado los tres capítulos de un fic, me mato!)

Veamos...donde quede...a si...al otro día, como a las 11 de la mañana, tocaron la puerta de la casa de nuestros protagonistas, Al era el único que estaba despierto a esa hora (con esto queda claro que Ed y Chio son unos perezosos -.-), cuando esta fue abierta (la puerta -.-U) apareció una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-**Winry, hace cuanto llegaste?-** pregunto Al un poco sorprendido por ver a su vieja amiga.

-**no hace mucho n.n...y como has estado?-**le dijo la muchacha a Al con una sonrisa en la cara.

-**bien, pero no te quedes afuera, pasa...n.n-**

Winry entro a la casa, y la empezó a ver por todas partes, después de haber visto el living de la casa se detuvo y miro a Al.

**-es una linda casa n.n-**dijo ella.

-**gra...gracias n.n-**dijo Aru un poquito sonrojado.

-**y Edo?...donde esta?-**dijo Winry.

-**durmiendo...-**

**-lo iré a despertar n.n-**

**-yo que tu no iría...- **

la muchacha no hizo caso a la advertencia de Al, y se dirigió a la habitación de Ed(pervertida ¬¬U...que le kieres hacer a Edo ¬¬UUU), pero al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa que el chico estaba abrazando a nuestra amiga Chio mientras dormían.

**-QUEEEE!-** un fuerte grito se escucho por toda Central City.

¬Cuartel general, oficina de Mustang¬

Si mis queridos lectores, el grito de Winry-chan llego hasta los oídos del fuhrer (pobre cabra, tiene alto alcancé...si esto sigue así le romperá los tímpanos a todos xD), pero no en un buen momento, ya que este se estaba besando locamente con Riza.

**-demonios!...que fue eso!-**dijo Mustang casi sin respiración.

-**no lo se y tampoco me importa, a propósito...fue muy buena idea cambiar el uniforme femenino a mini falda n-n-**dijo riza mientras se levantaba al mini falda azul y a Mustang le salía sangre por la nariz (típico cuando los hombres se ponen pervertidos ¬¬U)

**-(léase como Mario bros xD) Mamma mia O.O!-**

¬Otra vez en la casa de los Elric¬

Edward despertó de un salto con el grito (y dale), este vio a Winry muy, pero muy enfadada.

-**Win...Winry!...q...que haces aquí!-**le tartamudeo Ed un poco asustado.

**-eso mismo me pregunto pero de otra manera!...que haces durmiendo con esta "NIÑA"-**le dijo Winry.

En solo una milésima se segundo Chio abrió los ojos, estos estaban rojos de furia, buscando a la próxima victima que moriría en sus manos (que diabólica eres Chio ¬¬U /Chio le pega a la autora y la deja inconsciente para que no hable mas en el fic/).

-**como me dijiste...-**dijo Chio en voz baja pero furiosa.

-**que que hace Edo durmiendo con esta "NIÑA" ¬w¬-**dijo Winry, en ese momento a Chio se le paso la furia.

**-Edward...durmió...conmigo? O.O-**Chio fijo su mirada en Ed y volvió a estar furiosa, luego se lanzo hacia el y lo empezó a golpear-**eres un pervertido!...como se te ocurre dormir conmigo!-**

**-nu...me...mates...TT-TT-**decía Ed adolorido mientras Chio lo golpeaba y Winry los miraba con una gota de sudor y los ojos de puntitos.

...rato después...

**-te dije que no fueras a su habitación -.-U-**dijo Al.

**-no es mi culpa que Edward sea un pervertido u.ú-**dijo Chio mientras tomaba una taza de café.

**-pero tampoco tienes derecho a pegarle!-**dijo Winry furiosa mientras le colocaba las vendas a Ed.

**-que exagerada eres Winry -.-U-**dijo Ed.

-**además, Winry...por que tan repentina tu visita?-**pregunto Al.

-**pues...vengo ah hacer la manutención mensual del brazo de Edo n0n-**

**-eso desde cuando rige ¬¬U-**dijo Ed.

**-desde ayer en la mañana n0n-**

Ed miraba raro a la muchacha, Al hacia una sonrisa mientras se le caía una gota de sudor, y Chio simplemente no prestaba atención se tomaba su café.

-**que?-**

**-_/esto es estupido/_...yo mejor me voy, tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer u.ú-**Chio se levanto de la mesa y salio de la casa rápidamente.

-**y a esta niña que le pasa?-**dijo Winry

-**A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑA!-**dijo Chio desde afuera de la casa.

A todos los que estaban adentro de la casa se les cayo una gotota de sudor.

**-ella si que es rara no crees Ed?-**dijo Winry, pero al terminar la frase se dio cuenta que Ed y Al ya no estaban en el lugar. La habían dejado hablar sola.

**-voy a preparar el almuerzo!-**grito Al desde la cocina.

**-yo iré a ordenar mi habitación-**dijo Ed entrando a su alcoba.

-**bueno yo voy a salir un rato n.n-**dijo Winry y salio de la casa.

¬un rato después¬

**-creo que le llevare unos tomates a Alphonse para que yo haga una ensalada n.n-**decía Chio frente a un puesto de verduras, se acerco, tomo una bolsa y empezó a echar unos tantos tomates-**luego iré por unas flores para alegrar la casa-**luego de tener todos los tomates le pago al hombre que los vendía y detrás de ella se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en su vida.

**-hola, lamento lo que paso en casa...olvide que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Winry y el tuyo?-**

**-Chio...-**

**-quieres ir a caminar por el mercado?-**Chio no respondió, solo decidió seguirla a donde la chica rubia la llevaba.

-**a donde me llevas-**dijo Chio

-**quiero preguntarte algo...-**llegaron las dos muchachas a un callejos no muy oscuro.

**-que hacemos aquí...-**

**-quiero preguntarte...QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES POR MI NOVIO!-**dijo Winry un poco enojada.

**-tu novio?...de que me estas hablando?-**

**-de Edo estupida!...se que tu tuviste la idea de que durmieran juntos!-**Dijo Winry mas enojada que nunca, Chio se sorprendió de lo que le había dicho la chica.

-**Edward...es...tu novio?-**dijo Chio como si estuviera en pleno shock.

-**si...no te lo había dicho-**

**-la...verdad no...tengo que irme-**Chio salio corriendo del lugar, estaba llorando, no sabia que hacer...desde hace mucho tiempo que le pasaban esas cosas, pero, que había de Aoshi?...acaso ya no sentía nada por el?...se estaba enamorando de Ed?...todo esto le estaba dado vueltas en su cabeza, la tenia llena de dudas, hasta que choco con alguien en medio de la calle.

-**Chio...que te pasa...por que estas llorando?-**la muchacha levanto su mirada mojada por las lagrimas, ahí vio al chico rubio que respondía al nombre de Edward.

-**Edward...mejor... vete con tu novia!...-**Chio quería seguir corriendo, pero el muchacho la detuvo tomándola del brazo, luego se la acerco al cuerpo y la abrazo, Chio había dejado de llorar, pero las lagrimas todavía le caían por alguna razón.

-**que quieres decir eso de que me valla con mi novia?-** le pregunto Ed mientras la abrazaba.

-**alguien me ah dicho que eras su novio...-**dijo Chio.

-**tonta...yo no tengo novia...mejor vete a casa y ayuda a Aru con el almuerzo...-**

**-a donde iras tu?...-**

**-iré a recuperar mi titulo de alquimista-**Ed le sonrió a Chio y ella le dio una sonrisa leve, luego Ed la separo de el y siguió su camino, Chio quedo parada ahí como si estuviera inoptizada mirando en dirección contraria. No muy lejos de ahí, Winry vigilaba a los dos muchachos.

-**demonios...falle, no debo hacer que estos dos se enamoren, Edo es solo mío y de nadie mas...-**luego la muchacha se fue por otra dirección.

Ahí se quedo Chio un buen rato... no sabia si tendría que seguir a Ed o volver a casa, luego de un rato, Chio se dirigió a casa para ayudar a su amigo.

¬Un rato después...en casa¬

-**que pasa Chio-chan?-**dijo Al desde la cocina-**has estado así desde que llegaste-**

**-_/a quien le debo creer...a Edward o a Winry?...dios...de tanto pensar ya me duele al cabeza/_no...no es nada-**dijo la chica que estaba sentada en una silla del comedor mientras pelaba los tomates, luego se hizo un silencio en la casa.

**-pasa algo entre tu y nii-san?-**dijo Al y Chio se sonrojo, luego algo la puso triste y bajo la mirada.

-**no...nada...ay!-**Al se acerco a Chio para saber por que ese grito de dolor, vio que chio tenia las manos en el pecho.

**-que pasa Chio, por que te quejaste...?-**Chio se dejo ver las manos y una estaba con sangre, Chio se había cortado unos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

**-_/diablos...me eh cortado por estar pensando en lo que paso...por que siempre vivo en el pasado/_soy una tonta!...-**dijo Chio mientras se quejaba.

**-tonta?...no, esto le pasa a todos, voy por unas vendas y algo para desinfectarte-**

En ese momento llego Ed, vio las manos ensangrentadas, se acerco a ella y puso cara de tragedia.

**-Chio mataste a Aru! O.O-**

**-no idiota ¬¬U-**

**-no puede ser entonces mataste a Winry! O.O!-**

**-me corte un dedo gracias por preocuparte ¬-¬UUU-**

**-ah...era eso, déjame verte-**Ed se inclino y le reviso el dedo herido y luego beso tiernamente la herida-**así sanara mas rápido n.n-**después de esto, Ed le sonrió a Chio.

/_Flash Back/_

**-oni-chan!...oni-chan!...mira lo que eh encontrado para el cumpleaños de mamá!-**decía una niña mientras corría por una calle a toda velocidad, en la mano llevaba un ramo de flores, pero una piedra no muy grande interrumpió su carrera haciéndola caer al suelo.

**-Chio-chan!-**dijo un chico de aproximadamente 16 años fue a socorrer a la pequeña, ella se había hecho una herida, pero no se la dejaba ver a su hermano por que la tenia tapándola con las manos.

-**oni-chan! me duele mucho!-**dijo la pequeña Chio mientras lloraba.

-**lo se, por eso debes tener mas cuidado hermana, ahora déjame verte la herida-**la niña se saco las manos encima de la herida y su hermano mayor la reviso, acerco tiernamente sus labios a la herida y la beso con cuidado para evitar que a su hermana le molestara-**así sanara mas rápido-**

El chico levanto a su hermana y se la llevo a casa, no importo ni a el ni a ella que el regalo de cumpleaños quedara destrozado en el suelo...

/_Fin Flash Back/_

**-nii-san!-**Al llego al lugar en donde estaba sentada Chio, con vendas y alcohol para desinfectar la herida de la chica-**hace cuanto llegaste?-**

**-no hace mucho...quieres que venda a Chio mientras terminas de cocinar?-**

**-claro!...hablando de eso...todavía falta un poco...-**

Ed tomo las cosas que le pasaba su hermano y luego este último se dirigió a la cocina para terminar su deber, Ed roció un poco de alcohol en un pequeño paño que el tenia y luego lo puso en la herida de la muchacha, esto le provoco una pequeña molestia.

**-ay!...ten mas cuidado!-**

**-lo siento...pero si no desinfecto no servirá de nada que te ponga vendas-**

En eso, una pequeña lagrima callo en la mano de Ed, el levanto la mirada y vio que la muchacha lloraba.

**-Chio...que fucking te pasa ahora...-**

**-no es nada...-**dijo Chio entre sollozos-**solo que viéndote me recuerdas a mi hermano...el acostumbraba a besarme las heridas diciendo que así sanarían rápidamente...-**

**-si es por eso...-**dijo Ed mientras le vendaba el dedo-**tu me recuerdas a mama, se parecen mucho por el color de pelo y de ojos-**

Chio le sonrió a Ed mientras este terminaba la curación, ella miraba los ojos dorados del muchacho, algo que siempre le había gustado de el.

**-listo-**dijo el muchacho-**ya termine...-**

Chio se seco las lagrimas que todavía mojaban sus mejillas, de pronto y sin saber como, la silla en la que estaba sentada la muchacha se hecho hacia delante como por arte de magia, esto hizo que la chica cayera encima de Ed al suelo (Chio: solo recuerden el primer capitulo, Kamira: mi cabecita.../Chio le pega de nuevamente a la autora y esta se desmaya de nuevo/)

**-go...gomen...Edward-kun...-**dijo Chio mientras estaba sonrojada...pero sin que se levantara de encima de Ed.

**-no...no hay problema...-**dijo Ed mas sonrojado que la chica.

-**_/que pasa...por que no me levanto?...mi mente dice que levante pero mi corazón dice otra cosa O.O...un momento...los corazones hablan? o.O/_-**

**-qui...quieres...levantarte O.OU-**tartamudeo Ed.

**-eh...si...gomen nasai...-**dijo Chio levantándose rápidamente, pero algo la tiro del pie que hizo que otra vez se cayera (suplente de kamira: estúpida ¬¬U), pero ahora era peligroso, por que sus caras estaban demasiado juntas, cualquier movimiento haría que los muchachos se besasen...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa, entro y se dirigió al comedor...era Winry que al parecer estaba muy feliz.

**-hola a todos...ya lle...gue?-**en ese momento vio a Chio encima de Ed, este ultimo poniendo una cara de "hola que te trae por aquí n-nU". Winry se acerco a los dos muchachos en el suelo y saco a Chio de encima de el de forma cómica.

**-Edo-kun...estas bien?...esa NIÑA no te hizo nada?-**dijo Winry mientras tomaba de la cabeza a Ed de forma dramática, en tanto Chio miraba furiosa a la rubia por decirle de nuevo niña.

**-si...no te preocupes...-**dijo Ed.

-**entonces por que no te sacaste a Chio de encima!-**dijo Winry, esta vez muy furiosa y golpeando a Ed con su llave inglesa (de donde la ah sacado?).

**-y según ella soy yo la que maltrató a Ed ¬¬U**-dijo Chio mientras miraba raro a Winry golpeando a Ed.

¬En la noche...¬

Chio estaba en otra habitación, Al se puso de acuerdo con Ed para que las chicas durmieran juntas en una habitación que antes usaban como sala de entrenamiento y ellos en otra.

Winry estaba ya durmiendo en su cama, mientras que Chio estaba sentada en un escritorio, escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno.

/esto es lo que escribe Chio en el cuaderno, pero lo pondré como pensamiento por las dudas/

-**_/querido diario: hoy eh despertado en la cama de Ed (no tengo idea de cómo llegue ahí), nos despertó una chica llamada Winry, que solo de mirada me cayo peor que las chicas del fan club de Aoshi, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, ella me ah dicho que es la novia de Ed, pero el me lo desmintió, luego me mando de vuelta a casa a ayudarle a Al a hacer el almuerzo, pero de tanto pensar en lo que paso en el día me eh cortado pelando tomates, por suerte Ed llego en ese momento y me curó la herida pero cuando termino me caí encima de el sin quererlo y cuando me estaba levantando me caí de nuevo, si uno de los dos hubiera movido la cabeza solo un poco nos pudimos haber besado._**

_**Por otra parte, Ed consiguió de nuevo su titulo de Alquimista, n me dijo que Mustang me había autorizado a mi también para hacer el examen, pero que el propio Ed no lo había permitido por que lo que yo quería era volver a casa y no volverme militar...**_

**_Hoy cumplo un mes en este mundo...espero que algún día pueda volver a casa...y que lo que me haya enseñado Ed me sirva de algo...al principió pensaba que este lugar no era nada, pero con el paso de los días me ah empezado a gustar esto.../_hoy no ah sido un día común como los de antes... -**se dijo la chica a si misma.

En ese momento se sintió algo en el jardín que estaba detrás de la casa...así que la muchacha decidió salir a investigar.

Cuando estaba fuera de la casa apareció una figura que le parecía conocida...esta se le puso en frente y la saludo, era la niña vestida de ángel que se hacia llamar Nina.

**-hola Chio-Chan!...como te baila?(este es un termino que se usa en Chile, es como decir "como estas")-**dijo niña.

**-no...tu no otra vez ¬¬U...-**dijo Chio.

**-algún problema?...¬¬U-**

**-no...se te ofrece algo?-**

**-todavía no dedujiste por que estas aquí? ¬¬-**

**-creo que no...-.-U-**

**-ni modo...tendré que decirte, estas aquí por que...por que...-**

**-por que que? ¬¬U-**

**-creo que ya lo olvide -.-U-**

Con este comentario, Chio se cae hacia atrás...

**-como se te puede olvidar algo tan importante!-**dijo Chio furiosa

**-gomen nasai -.-U-**dijo la niña arrodillándose ante Chio-**lo que recuerdo es que tenia que venir una chica que odiara la serie -.-U**...** solo imaginate si hubiera venido una fanática a este mundo en vez de ti...-**

**-una fanática?-** Chio se imagino de inmediato a Maho, su amiga del alma, persiguiendo a Edward como loca y diciendo "Edo...besame!"-**definitivamente me quedo claro que tenia que venir alguien que odiara FMA -.-U-**dijo chio, mientras Nina asintió con la cabeza.

**-oops! creo que me mataras con esto... –**

**-que cosa?-**

**-es que...se me olvido decirte cuando te traje hasta aquí que podías volver a tu casa por el mismo callejón en el que llegaste...-**

**-QUEEEEE!...-**

* * *

Kamira: ouch! mi cabecita...Chio me golpeo demasiado fuerte las dos veces... 

eh...a si...Ohayo n-nU

al fin el cap 4...me a costado mucho terminarlo por que no le encontraba el sentido a las palabras, desde ahora el fic se volvera mas...bizarro? Chio desde ahora tienes prohibido escribir los dialogos del final ¬¬U

Chio: tu eres la tonta que me dio este trabajo de medio tiempo ¬¬

Kamira: entonces por que no hiciste los dialogos del principio ¬¬UUU

Chio: por que tu no me lo dijiste ¬w¬

Kamira: bueno ahora resuelvo las dudas n.nU

**Rockbellwinry: no te preocupes de Winry no sera mala en el fic...solo que en algunas partes se pondra celosa y le hara la vida imposible a Chio.**

Winry. hermoso!...tengo una fan n0n!

**beautifly92: gomen! pero soy olvidadisa y olvido siempre cosas importantes.../soy como Nina en el fic xD/..sobre tu pregunta...fingia para Riza...pero es que necesitaba hacer con urgencia una escena yaoi -.-...o sino se se iba la idea...**

Chio: entonces esa era la escena que Roy queria hacer en el fic o.O

Roy: no!..la escena que yo queria hacer es la que hize con Riza en este Cap n0n.

todos: siii...claro ¬¬U.

Kamira: bueno...aqui termina el capitulo...lamento que este capitulo no tenga mucho humor...pero en alguna parte tenia que poner sentimentalismo...no creen?

bueno...gracias por leer este capitulo y no olviden los Reviews n.n


	5. Volviendo a casa, Momento

Kamira: Ohayo! Como están todos!...espero que muy bien n.n

Chio: pu que yo no puedo escribir lo que dice al principio y al final TT-TT

Kamira: por que se te olvida escribir lo del principio y al final escribes solo bobadas ¬¬...pero ahora tengo profesionales n0n

/en el lugar aparecen yuu, miki (marmalade boy), Kenshin (samurai X) y luffy (one piece)/

Kamira: te presento a mis colaboradores n0n!

Todos los personajes del fic: y nosotros que ¬¬U

Kamira. VAYANSE A TRABAJAR ò.ó

_disclaimer/creo que así se escribe xD/todo los personajes de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen /bua TT-TT/...sino haría un montón de historias como la muerte de Winry, etc xD...lo que dije de Winry es bromita...los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los que nunca se vieron en pantalla n.nU, menos uno que es de una amiga xD_

Simbología n-n:-**aquí hablan los personajes :3-.-**

**_/estos son los pensamientos de los personaje/_-.**

(Aquí yo doy mis fabulosos comentarios n0n).

(?) Cosas inexplicables del fic.

* * *

_**Déjame estar Contigo**_

Capitulo 5: Volviendo a casa...Momento

**-que me estas tratando de decir niña malcriada...-**decía Chio a Nina con furia.

-**lo que escuchaste n.nU...que olvide decirte que podías volver a casa por el mismo callejón en que llegaste-**dijo Nina inocentemente.

Chio tomo a Nina de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir con fuerza de abajo hacia arriba, mientras que a esta se le ponían los ojos de espirales.

**-eh estado aquí por mas de un mes...aprendiendo alquimia para volver a casa...y ahora me vienes a decir que puedo volver a casa cuando yo quiera!-**dijo Chio furiosa.

**-es que eh estado por más de 4 años muerta...pierdo la memoria fácilmente-**dijo Nina.

-**en este mismo instante me llevas a mi mundo...me escuchaste Nina-chan!-**

En ese momento Chio suelta a Nina y esta cae...unos segundos después se levanta rápidamente y se limpia su túnica blanca.

**-oki doki...pero estas segura de que te quieres ir ahora?-**dijo la niña

**-si...-**le respondió Chio

**-y vas a volver...-**

**-no lo se...creo que en mi casa lo voy a pensar-**

**-vas a llevar algo?-**

**-esperame aquí si?-**Chio volvió a entrar a la casa, se dirigió a la habitación, ahí tomo el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo, lo metió en un bolsito que se había comprado en el mercado, luego volvió a salir de la casa y se dirigió con la niña-**listo ya podemos irnos-**

**-fue una suerte que estuvieras vestida cuando llegue n.n-**

**-si...podemos irnos?...-**

Nina asintió con la cabeza, luego pasaron por una abertura que había en la esquina de la casa...casi 90 centímetros de espacio para pasar...

-**no se te puede ocurrir mejor lugar para salir de la casa? ¬¬U-**

**-y que quieres que haga?...entrar a la casa y salir por la puerta como si nada?-**

**-si ¬¬...-**

**-tonta...-**

Para cuando ya habían terminado de discutir pudieron salir de la abertura, Chio se tocaba la espalda mientras le dolía, Nina iba de lo mas feliz de la vida (claro...si esta muerta que dolor va a sentir ¬¬U).

Luego de un rato, llegaron a aquel callejón en donde Chio llego, eso le trajo recuerdos muy lindos a esta ultima.

**-bien...estas segura que quieres volver?-**

**-si...quiero ver a mis amigos y a mi mama...los extraño mucho...-**dijo la muchacha y se acerco a la pared del fondo, una de sus manos la toco y de pronto esta fue absorbida por la pared.

**-si quieres volver debes hacer lo mismo que hiciste con la mano...-**dijo Nina...Chio no respondió, solo acerco su cuerpo con los ojos a la pared, fue absorbida completamente por esta...cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya estaba en su habitación...en casa.

**-LO LOGRE!... ESTOY EN CASA!-**la muchacha salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, ahí no había nadie...vio el reloj...las 8 de la noche, era raro, su madre ya debería haber llegado...a no ser de que la estuviera buscando todo el tiempo desde que ella no estaba-**me estoy preocupando...mmm...bah! ya llegara n-n...voy a tomar un baño-**Chio salio de la cocina y volvió a subir las escalera.

Cuando ya estaba arriba, se paseo por el pasillo y entro por una puerta, ahí estaba la bañera, algo que casi ya había olvidado.

Se dispuso a abrir la llave del agua caliente, mientras la bañera se llenaba se empezó a desvestirse. Un rato después entro a la bañera ya llena.

**_-/me pregunto...si en el otro lado del espejo me extrañaran/_en que estoy pensando...claro que se acordaran de mi! estuve viviendo por un mes con ellos...claro que se acordaran!_-_**dijo Chio mientras se bañaba, pero algo la hizo sentir mal...y bajo la mirada.

Así pasaron 20 minutos...Chio decidió salir de la bañera, se seco con una toalla y se la puso, luego salio de ahí, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta cuando vio en frente de ella a un sonrojado Edward.

-**que...que...haces tu aquí...-**Dijo Chio mientras se ponía roja como tomate.

-**pues...te seguí...es que cuando estab...-**antes de que Ed terminara lo que tenia que decir, un envase de shampoo "Head & Shoulders" (xD) le golpeo la cara, este fue lanzado por una Chio completamente enfurecida.

-**ahora me queda todo muy claro...eres un pervertido...TE ODIO!-**Chio se fue del lugar muy enfurecida mientras Ed se sobaba la cara que le había quedado roja después del impacto con el shampoo.

¬rato después...¬

-**me pregunto como estará ahora...-**se decía una Chio ya con un pijama puesto abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Por una rendija vio a Edward sentado en el suelo**-_/creo que fui demasiado dura con el...no debí decir eso...mejor lo voy a ver/_**-Chio abrió completamente la puerta, salio y se dirigió donde el muchacho, cuando ya estaba frente a el lo miro los ojos.

**-gomen nasai...no quise decirte eso...no debí haberte seguido hasta aquí-**le dijo la muchacha, Ed no respondió, paso un rato y el chico se decidió a hablar.

**-no te preocupes...yo tengo la culpa...-**dijo el.

**-iie...pero debemos cuidar de que nadie te vea, que dirán si ven a un personaje de anime caminando como si nada en la calle-**dijo Chio sonriéndole-**mejor vamos a dormir si?...-**Ed asintió con la cabeza y luego se paro del suelo y acompaño a Chio a su habitación.

-**y...donde duermo yo...-**dijo Ed

**-no nos queda otra...tendrás que dormir el la alcoba de mi hermano...-**dijo Chio

**-tu hermano esta muerto y todavía conservan su habitación...? ¬¬U-**

**-algún problema con eso?...además soy yo la que la conserva-**

**-ah...lo siento...-**

**-no te preocupes n.n-**dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a una puerta, la abrió y se vio una cama-**esa es la habitación de mi hermano, puedes dormir ahí n.n-**

**-eh...si...-**dijo Ed mientras entraba a la habitación-**buenas noches...-**

**-buenas noches...-**dijo Chio.

¬Al otro día...¬

**-do...donde estoy...-**se dijo Chio mientras abría los ojos-**es cierto...ayer volví por el callejón y...Edward me siguió...Edward...EDWARD!**-la chica se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie, así que salio de las habitaciones y bajo las escaleras.

**-se ve que tienes hambre...como un poco mas-**se escucho cuando la muchacha ya había bajado, provenía de la cocina, así que se dirigió a ella, ahí encontró a su mama cocinando algo y en la mesa estaba ni mas ni menos que Ed.

-**buenos días Chio-**dijo el con una cuchara en la boca.

**-buenos días hija n.n-**dijo la mujer con una fuente en la mano, después de esto Chio se cayo de espaldas.

Chio se levanto rápidamente, con un chichón en la cabeza.

**-se puede saber que traman ustedes dos!-**dijo la chica furiosa.

**-pero hija...es una alegría que hayas vuelto de tu viaje...y como viniste acompañada le quise dar de comer a tu amigo n.n-**dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija y tomándola de las manos.

**-Edward-kun...tu le dijiste sobre lo que paso o.O?-**dijo Chio.

**-yo...yo no le dije nada...O.O, cuando me trajo aquí abajo ya sabia TODO...-**dijo Ed.

-**ah...si se preguntan por que se lo del viaje de mi hijita, la niñita que se llamaba Nina me lo dijo todo el día que te fuiste...-**dijo la mujer.

**-Nina te lo dijo?-**dijeron Ed y Chio al mismo tiempo.

**-si...a propósito Chio-**la madre de Chio miro a la muchacha un poco enojada-**hoy tienes escuela ¬¬...ve a ponerte el uniforme ahora mismo...-**

**-demo...-**

**-sin peros... vas a ir a la escuela quieras o no...-**la mujer tomo una de las orejas de Chio y se la tiro dirigiéndose a las escaleras**-no bajes hasta que estés vestida n.n-**

**-mi orejita TT.TT...me shuele...-**dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras. La mujer volvió a la cocina.

**-esta niña nunca va a cambiar...-**dijo sonriendo.

-**si...a propósito...cual es su nombre..?-**dijo Ed.

**-Maria...-**dijo-**mi nombre es Maria...-**

**-es un lindo nombre...-**

**-gracias...lo mismo me dijo mi marido cuando nos conocimos...-**Maria se acerco a la ventana que había en la cocina-**el estaba comprometido con otra mujer para casarse...pero en medio de la ceremonia yo salí por que no contenía la pena, unos minutos después el salio a consolarme y me pregunto si me quería casar con el y estar por siempre juntos, le dije que si...pero nunca supe que le paso a su prometida ese día-**

**-eso...parece un cuento de hadas...-**

**-si...Chio cambio mucho desde la perdida de su padre y su hermano...antes le encantaba que le dijeran niña pero ahora no...Pero aun así conserva su ternura aunque la tenga muy escondida en su corazón...-**

En ese momento se escucho que Chio corría por las escaleras, llego abajo y se puso en frente de la puerta, algo cansada, solo se quedo ahí mirando a su madre y a su amigo.

**-me voy a la escuela...nos vemos a la tarde...-**dijo la chica y luego se fue del lugar, se puso los zapatos y salio de la casa.

Ya se había tranquilizado a mitad de camino, sosteniendo su mochila con la mano siguió caminando hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida.

**-Chio-Chan, amiga!-**Chio giro la cabeza y ahí vio a una chica rubia con ojos rojos corriendo hacia ella, la muchacha sonrió y se dirigió a la otra chica.

**-Maho-Chan!...que alegría!-**las dos chicas ya estaba frente a frente, se miraron un rato y luego se abrazaron.

**-te extrañe mucho...-**dijo Maho.

**-yo también..no me creerás lo que me ah pasado...-**dijo Chio.

-**que sucedió?...-**

**-veras...deja contarte todo del principio mientras caminamos...-**así las dos chicas empezaron a caminar, mientras Chio le contaba a su amiga sobre su viaje, Maho se sorprendía aun mas.

Cuando ya habían llegado a la escuela, Chio termino de contar lo sucedido. ahí se detuvieron un rato, en frente de la entrada.

**-me estas diciendo que viajaste al mundo de FMA?...la serie que odias con toda tu alma!-**

**-si...-**

**-y dime...conociste a Edward Elric?...¬w¬-**

**-_/sabia que preguntaría eso ¬¬U/_pues claro...pero no era el mismo enano que en la TV...-**

-**no?...entonces era mas grande?-**

**-no...Era adulto...tenia como unos 18 años...y su hermano es muy simpático n.n...Tiene nuestra edad...17 años-**

**-y conociste a Winry?...-**

**-no me hables de ella...me cayo peor que las chicas del fan club de Aoshi...a propósito...no sabes nada de el?-**

**-si...me dijo que el día en que volvieras almorzaras con el n.n-**con esto, Chio se sonrojo...

**-entonces no perdí mi almuerzo con el n-n...-**

**-eso parece...mejor entremos a clases...las demás estarán felices de verte...-**las dos muchachas entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Tocaron timbre para entrar a clases, ahí estaba Chio con su amiga, hablando de sus vidas.

-**a si!...recordé que debo presentarte a alguien n.n-**dijo Maho y salio de la sala, luego volvió con una chica pelirroja y ojos verdes, así las dos se acercaron a Chio.

**-y ella quien es...?-**dijo Chio un poco confundida.

-**mi nombre es Cajime, soy la prima de Maho, mucho gusto n.n-**dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia japonesa.

-**yo soy Chio, mucho gusto-**en ese momento llego la maestra con muchas hojas en la mano, las dejo en el escritorio y tomo aire.

**-buenos días chicas-**(nota de Kamira: la escuela de Chio esta separados en salones PARA hombres y PARA mujeres...esto lo hicieron porque los alumnos se distraían mucho viendo a los que les gustaban / en especial las chicas/...por eso hicieron ese proyecto de salones separados)-**hoy tenemos examen sorpresa de química, así que guarden sus cuadernos y dejen solo su lápiz y goma en el escritorio-**dijo mientras pasaba los exámenes, cuando paso por el puesto de Chio, le sonrió-**por fin la volvemos a ver señorita Kasuga-**luego siguió su camino hasta que termino de entregar las hojas-**pueden empezar...-**

Así todas las chicas empezaron a escribir, mientras que Chio no podía tomar el lápiz, quien pensaría que tendría un examen cuando volviera?...y mas encima de química...una materia en la que no le iba muy bien.

**-_/bien Chio...tranquila...es solo un examen...no será la primera vez que repruebes en química.../_**-Chio tomo al fin su lápiz y empezó a leer-**_/veamos... como se le llamaba a la química primero?...alquimia? si creo que es eso.../_**-la muchacha escribió la respuesta en la hoja-**_/nombre 5 elementos de la tabla periódica...fósforo, potasio, helio, calcio y hierro...un momento...esto es lo que me enseño Ed...Sabia que me serviría de algo n0n/_**- Chio sonrió entre dientes y empezó a contestar el examen.

¬Al la hora de almorzar...¬

**-y que trajiste hoy de almuerzo Maho-chan?-**dijo Chio mientras salía del salón con sus amigas.

**-sushi...-**dijo Maho.

-**y tu Cajime?-**

**-sushi...n.n-**dijo Cajime.

**-es una broma? ¬¬u-**

**-no, es que los padre de Cajime-chan están de viaje y no tenían donde dejarla, así que ahora vive con mi abuelo y yo n.n-**

**-ahhh...era eso-**

**-y tu Chio que trajiste?-**dijo tiernamente Cajime.

**-pues la delicia mas grande...-**Chio empieza a buscar en su mochila, pero al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba-**creo...que olvide el almuerzo -.-U-**

A Maho y a Cajime se les cayo una gota de sudor, luego Chio miro al cielo y de la nada le cayo un papel en la cara.

**-AHHH!...AUXILIO LOS EXAMENES ME ATACAN!-**Maho le saco el papel de la cara y lo leyó.

**-oye...esto es una invitación...-**dijo la muchacha-**dice...: te espero detrás de la escuela ahora...-**

**-debe ser Aoshi-**a Chio le brillaron los ojos-**luego nos vemos!-**se dispuso a ir corriendo al lugar indicado.

-**si es Aoshi...-**dijo Maho mientras Cajime miraba-**desde cuando escribe en ingles...-**

**-será mejor que sigamos a Chio-chan...esto me huele muy mal-**

**-si...vamos!-**

¬detrás de la escuela...¬

**-hola...!...alguien vive?-**dijo Chio cerca de una bodega.

De pronto se sintió como alguien caminaba cerca de ahí, hacia sonar las hojas que habían caído con el viento, Chio se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie, luego sintió que la tocaban en el hombro y ahora dio media vuelta con una palma alzada para golpear al que estuviera detrás de ella, pero la persona era astuta y tomo la muñeca de la muchacha, para evitar el golpe. Chio reconoció inmediatamente al individuo.

-**Edward eres un tonto!...me asustaste-**dijo Chio casi llorando.

-**eres igual de exagerada que Winry ¬¬U...-**

**-y que demonios haces aquí!...te dije que nadie te podía ver! O.O-**

**-vine a dejarte esto...-**Ed le paso un paquete a Chio, la chica lo abrió y vio que era el almuerzo-**lo olvidaste en la mañana...-**

**-este...gracias...Edw...-**antes de que la muchacha pudiera terminar la frase, Maho y Cajime salieron rodando de un arbusto, Ed y Chio miraron sorprendido.

-**eh...hola n.nU-**dijo Cajime inocentemente.

¬Rato después...¬

**-por que tu amigas sabían lo que paso? ¬¬U-**dijo Ed-**no dijiste que nadie podía saber de mi? ¬¬UU-**

**-este...es que le tuve que contar a Maho...pero Cajime no sabia nada n.nU-**dijo Chio.

-**si...yo no sabia nada -.-U-**dijo Cajime.

-**es cierto...a propósito Chio...Aoshi te esta esperando en los comedores n.n-**dijo Maho

**-en serio? O.O...voy para allá n.n...Luego nos vemos...-**Chio salio del lugar, dejando a sus amigos ahí.

**-sigámosla! quiero saber que pasa con ella y Aoshi...-**dijo Maho mientras empezaba a caminar para seguir a su amiga nuevamente.

-**espera Maho-chan! no me dejes sola!-**dijo Cajime siguiéndola.

-**mejor las vigilo o si no se meterán en problemas -.-...-**dijo Ed caminando tranquilamente a las chicas.

¬otro rato después...¬(cuanto rato va a pasar en este cap ¬¬U)

**-ahí están los tortolos –w-...-**dijo Maho escondida detrás de un arbusto.

-**no deberíamos hacer esto...no meteremos en problemas-**dijo Cajime, también escondida.

**-Ed...tu no quieres ver?-**dijo Maho mirando al chico, este estaba sentado en el césped.

-**a mi no me metan en sus travesuras ¬¬U-**dijo.

-**shiii...silencio que Aoshi esta tramando algo...-**dijo Cajime.

Ahí estaban Chio y Aoshi sentados en una mesa, la chica se estaba riendo, y el chico le acariciaba el pelo, Edward se asomo por el arbusto que estaba escondidas las dos chicas, y vio lo que Aoshi le hacia a Chio, se sonrojo, estaba dispuesto a salir del escondite y darle su merecido al chico, pero Maho y Cajime lo sujetaron de las manos para que no fuera a ninguna parte.

**-déjame ir!...déjame ir!-**decía Ed sonrojado.

-**no puedes!...si sales nos descubrirán! O.O-**dijo Cajime.

-**creo que alguien esta celoso ¬w¬-**dijo Maho picaramente.

-**NO ESTOY CELOSO!-**

**-pues eso parece...por que razón irías al lugar en donde esta una chica con un chico...por celos...!-**dijo Maho.

-**_/puede que esta chica este en lo cierto...cuantas veces me eh dicho a mi mismo que nunca me gustara nadie...por que estoy celoso...POR QUE/_ya te dije que no estoy celoso ¬¬-**dijo Ed.

-**miren...Aoshi esta haciendo algo...-**dijo Cajime.

Aoshi acerco su cara a la de Chio, los dos estaban sonrojados, se miraban a los ojos, hasta que el chico poso sus labios a los de la muchacha. Todos en el lugar en donde ellos estabas se sorprendieron, algunas chicas que barrían el lugar botaron sus escobas de lo sorprendidas que estaban.

En el arbusto en donde estaban, Maho y Cajime casi se caen de sorpresa, mientras que Ed estaba mas furioso que nunca( si esto fuera un manga, Ed tendría los ojos con llamitas de fuego xD).

**-ahora si...le daré su merecido a ese idiota!-**dijo Ed saliendo del arbusto, pero nuevamente Maho y Cajime los sujetaron para evitar que saliera.

-**tu estas loco!...vas a armar un escándalo por Chio?-**dijo Cajime.

-**definitivamente tu estas celoso-**dijo Maho.

-**que no estoy celoso!-**

**-esperen...algo pasa!... -**dijo Cajime.

Lo que dijo Cajime era cierto, algo pasaba, ya que Aoshi dejo de besar a Chio, pero le dijo algo que muchos no lograron entender, la muchacha empezó a llorar después que el chico dijera lo que tenia que decir, luego le dio una cachetada y se fue llorando.

**-que le habrá dicho Aoshi para hacer llorar a Chio...-**dijo Maho.

-**no lo se...que crees tu Ed-kun?-**Cajime se dio vuelta para ver a Ed, pero el ya se había ido del lugar-**Ed...Ed!-**

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Chio sentada en el suelo mientras lloraba, frente a ella se puso Ed, que la había seguido hasta ese lugar, Chio levanto su triste mirada y luego se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo.

**-Aoshi es un estúpido...lo odio!-**dijo la muchacha.

-**tranquila...-**dijo Ed-**yo estoy aquí...-**

**-el muy estúpido me beso y luego me dijo que fuéramos solo amigos...hirió mis sentimientos!-**Chio abrazo mas fuerte a Ed, entre más lloraba mas lo abrazaba. Ed al ver que la chica solo quería que la abrazasen, le respondió el abrazo.

Así paso todo el día, Ed y Chio volvieron a casa, Maria todavía no llegaba a casa así que decidieron hacer algo de aseo en casa, se hizo de noche y Ed decidió tomar un baño.

-**_/me pregunto por que me abre sentido así hoy...de verdad me puse celoso?...y si...realmente me gusta Chio...no...no puedo pensar eso ahora/-_**Ed estaba poniéndose jabón en el cuerpo (Kamira: que sersi n0n), estaba sentado en una banquita, se escucho que se abría la puerta del baño Ed giro su cabeza para ver quien era, apareció una Chio con un montón de toallas.

-**ohh...gomen nasai...no sabia que estabas aquí...luego vuelvo a dejar las toallas-**dijo chio algo sonrojada.

-**espera no te vallas...-**dijo Ed, se levanto del asiento, pero al parecer la toalla que tenia tapándole "esa parte" del cuerpo no estaba bien sujeta, así que como Ed se movió, la toalla se le cayo.

-**O.OU...AHHH!-**Chio grito muy fuerte mientras se sonrojaba mas, le lanzo todas las toallas que tenia en la mano a Ed-**yo no quería conocer "ESA" parte de ti!-**

**-cállate, cállate, cállate! O.O!-**

* * *

ohayo de nuevo! n.n

Que les pareció el Cáp?

A mi me gusto n.n

lamento decirles que no podré seguir escribiendo hasta nuevo aviso

por que me voy de vacaciones a un lugar que nu hay civilización y tecnología ;0;pero prometo que en cuanto vuelva les dejo altiro un Cáp.

gracias por leer este capitulo n.n

ojala sigas leyendo este fic

ah!...y si querían conocer a Chio en mi perfil hay un dibujito de ella n.n

bye!


	6. Nuestra primera cita, aprendiendo a sonr

Kamira: wiiii!...Kamira volvió! n0n

Chio: al fin...creí q iba a quedar desempleada ¬¬

Kamira: q te hizo pensar eso?

Chio: nada...

Kamira: bueno, déjenme decirles una cosa, cuando estoy de vacaciones no me da la inspiración así que tuve q terminar el capitulo aquí en mi casita TT-TT, ahora a responder algunos de los reviews nuevos y los viejos que no pude responder en el capitulo anterior por que escribí apurada xD

beautifly92: me caes bien sabes? como yo odias el edxwin -w- bueno ojala sigas leyendo el fic n.n.

RockbellWinry: mi dios...leyendo tu comentario me doy cuenta de que este fic tiene mezclas muy raras de varias series como inuyasha, marmalade boy entre otros o.oU , pero aun así esta quedando bueno no? xD

Yoko-chan /Edo/: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, gracias por leer n.n

Kamira: y eso, ahora un nuevo capitulo de mi fic n.n...A si...**gracias por los 19 reviews!** ;0;

* * *

_**Déjame estar Contigo**_

Capitulo 6: Nuestra primera cita, aprendiendo a sonreír.

-**Ed...Ed!-**Dijo Maria tratando de despertar al chico.

-**eh...que...que paso?-**dijo Ed suavemente mientras se despertaba.

-**al fin...tenias una pesadilla-**

**-que?...-**

**-estabas gritando el nombre de mi hija...-**

**-otra vez ese sueño...-**

**-ya lo habías soñado?-**

**-desde que conozco a Chio...-**Ed se levanto de la cama.

-**este...puedo preguntarte algo?...-**

**-que cosa...-**

**-sabes por que Chio esta durmiendo con su uniforme puesto?-**

**-con...su uniforme...?-**Ed se toco la cabeza para poder así recordar lo que paso la noche anterior.

_/Flash Back/_

-**yo no quería conocer "ESA" parte de ti!-**gritaba Chio tapándose los ojos.

-**cállate, cállate, cállate o.oU-**decía Ed mientras se colocaba nuevamente la toalla.

-**ERES UN EXIBISIONISTA!-**

**-TU ERES LA QUE ENTRO AL BAÑO SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA!-**Ed ya se había puesto la toalla.

-**Y TU PUDISTE HABER AVISADO QUE ESTARI...-**Chio no pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente se desmayó de la impresión, antes de que cayera al suelo Ed la atrapo.

-**Chio...-**dijo Ed suavemente mientras se levantaba con la chica en brazos y saliendo del baño.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Chio, abrió la puerta y se acerco a la cama. Ahí la dejo recostada, y para no molestarla, se fue por el mismo camino sin hacer ruido.

_/fin flash back/_

-**no tengo idea -.-U...-**dijo Ed en tono despreocupado.

-**bueno, vistete para desayunar, puedes usar la ropa de Hideki...-**

**-quien es Hideki o.O- **

**-pues mi hijo...el hermano mayor de Chio-**después de decir esto, Maria salio de la habitación.

¬Rato después...¬

-**ohayo...-**dijo Ed entrando a la cocina mientras daba un bostezo.

-**buenos días n.n**-dijo Maria.

-**y Chio?...-**dijo Ed mirando por todos lados.

**-todavía esta durmiendo...-es muy perezosa-**

En ese momento tocan el timbre, Maria se dirige a la puerta de entrada para atender al que llamaba.

-**buenos días señora Kasuga-**se escucho una voz femenina desde el lugar en donde estaba la madre de Chio. Ed comía galletas en la cocina mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-**buenos días Maho y Cajime, pasen por favor...-**al escuchar los nombres de las recién llegadas, Ed se asusto y decidió esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero era demasiado tarde cuando se escondió.

-**Edo-kun, no te escondas-**dijo Maho entrando a la cocina, seguida de Cajime y Maria-**que tu eres pieza clave en nuestro plan ¬w¬-**

**-de que plan?¬¬-**dijo Ed asomándose por debajo de la mesa.

-**sal de ahí y te lo contare con todo detalle-**dijo Cajime dulcemente.

Ed salio de su escondite y las dos muchachas lo llevaron al segundo piso, Cajime le dijo todo lo que tenia que decirle al chico.

**-déjame ver si entendí...-**dijo Ed-**hoy es el cumpleaños de Chio, ustedes le van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa, y quieren que YO salga con ella todo el dia para que ustedes dos preparen la fiesta?-**

**-si, exactamente...es para que nosotras hagamos todo lo correspondiente para la fiesta, asi tu aprovechas de echarle un ojito ¬w¬-**dijo Maho.

-**a que te refieres con eso de "echarle un ojo" ¬¬-**dijo Ed mientras se sonrojaba.

-**que nosotras ya nos dimos cuenta de que te gusta Chio-**dijo Cajime sonriendo alegremente.

-**si, se nota demasiado y esta comprobado científicamente por mi-**dijo Maho con una mano en la cara y al mismo tiempo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-**eso es mentira...y a propósito, ustedes no tiene escuela hoy? ¬¬-**dijo Ed mas sonrojado que antes.

-**hoy es domingo, no hay escuela...-**dijo Cajime.

**-si, ahora toma este dinero, invita a Chio a salir, le compras un regalo de cumpleaños y vuelven aquí a las 8 de la noche me entendiste?-**dijo Maho pasándole un sobre marrón a Ed.

-**y que quieres que le regale? O.OU-**

**-y que se yo!...usa la cabeza que para algo la tienes ¬¬-**

Maho empujo a Ed hacia la habitación de Chio, el chico se golpeo en la cara y giro la cabeza para ver a las dos muchachas que le hacían señas con las manos para que entrara, sobandose la nariz, Ed entro a la habitación.

Ahí encontró a la chica mientras dormía con el uniforme de su escuela, se acerco a ella y se quedo mirándola un rato, luego se acerco a su oreja y le empezó a hablar suavemente.

-**Chio...despierta...son las 11 de la mañana...eres una niña muy perezosa-**en ese instante, Chio se levanto de un golpe y muy furiosa.

-**A QUIEN LLAMASTE QUE ES MUY INFANTIL PARA ESTAR FRENTE A TI?-**dijo la chica, enojada.

**-yo no dije eso ¬¬U-**dijo Ed tocándose la cabeza-**eres muy difícil de despertar u.ú-**

**-lo se...n.nU-**dijo Chio mas tranquila-**y...por que me despertaste?-**

**-quisiera saber...-**dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso-**si...si tu quisieras...-**

**-si yo quisiera que?...-**

**-quisiera saber...si quieres salir conmigo!-**

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, ahí estaban los dos muy sonrojados, Chio tenia la mirada abajo sin decir nada y Ed la miraba seriamente, finalmente...la chica rompió el silencio.

-**si...claro...-**dijo suavemente, levantando su mirada-**si...quiero salir contigo-**

-**entonces...te espero abajo en la sala de estar-**Ed salio de la habitación rápidamente y muy sonrojado.

**¬**Otro rato después...¬

**-ustedes a que hora se piensan ir ¬¬-**dijo Ed a Maho y a Cajime, esta ultima escribía en un cuadernillo y unas pocas veces se llevaba el lápiz a la boca.

-**calma hombre, que estamos ingeniándolas para decorar la casa en un día-**dijo Maho.

-**"estamos" me suena a manada Maho-chan ¬¬-**dijo Cajime un poco molesta-**la que esta pensando y escribiendo al mismo tiempo soy yo ¬¬U-**

**-gomen...pero tu sabes que no me gusta escribir n.n, además quiero ver la cara de Edo cuando vea a mi mejor amiga n0n-**dijo la otra chica.

-**etto...que cara piensas que voy a poner, de pervertido?-**dijo Ed.

-**no se...pero la quiero ver-**Maho rió entre dientes.

**-mientras tu y Chio están en alguna parte de la ciudad, nosotras compraremos las cosas que necesitamos-**dijo Cajime, muy calmada-**cuando volvamos a casa, tardaremos por lo menos unas tres horas para decorar la casa y llamar a los invitados para que lleguen antes de las ocho en punto de la noche, así tendremos mas tiempo para hacer el pastel y ponerlo en el horno, finalmente ustedes llegan y le damos la sorpresa a Chio, ustedes tardaran en llegar a la ciudad por lo menos una hora, así que empezaran sus actividades dentro del medio día-**la chica soltó un leve suspiro, dando fin a su largo discurso.

-**excelente plan prima mía n0n-**dijo Maho alegremente-**siempre tienes buenas ideas en la cabeza...a propósito Edo...-**Maho dirigió su mirada al chico-**te ves bien con ropa decente, raro, pero bien n.n-**

**-a que te refieres con "ropa decente"? ¬¬U-**

**-a nada u.u...Diablos alguien viene o.oU, suerte Edo...-**Maho y Cajime se escondieron detrás de un sofá que estaba en el salón.

Al lugar llego Chio, estaba vestida de un lindo vestido de mezclilla con una polera manga larga debajo, llevaba puesto el mismo pendiente que le había dado Nina cuando viajo al mundo de la alquimia.

-**estoy lista...-**dijo la Chica sonriendo y al mismo tiempo terminándose de hacer una larga trenza-**como me veo...?-**

**-eres hermo...**-dijo Ed en voz baja, luego bajo de las nubes al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, interrumpió su declaración y empezó a hablar bien-**digo...te ves bien n.nU-**

**--mu...muchas gracias-**dijo la muchacha, ya había terminado su trenza-**nos vamos...?-**

**-claro...después de ti...-**dijo el chico un poco sonrojado.

Chio salio del salón seguida por Ed, cuando se perdieron de vista Maho y Cajime salieron de su escondite.

**-que romántico...!-**dijo Cajime juntando sus manos.

**-si! con razon es uno de los chicos anime mas codiciados del planeta-**dijo Maho mientras le brillaban los ojos de l emoción.

-**ahora debemos ir a comprar las cosas n.n-**

**si...espera un momento...-**Maho dirigió su mirada a la mesita que estaba en el lugar, allí vio un sobre color marrón.

-**que pasa Maho-chan?-**dijo inocentemente la pelirroja.

-**al idiota de Edo se le quedo el dinero del regalo ¬¬U-**

**-y que vamos hacer? o.O-**

**-no nos queda otra-**Maho puso una de sus manos en la cabeza-**tendremos que seguirlos y entregarle el sobre a Edo sin que Chio se de cuenta...-**

**¬**En otra parte de la ciudad...¬

**-a donde iremos...?-**pregunto Chio con inocencia.

-**no se... a donde quieres ir?-**dijo Ed sin prestar mucha atención.

-**como me vas a llevar si ni siquiera conoces Tokio ¬¬U-**

**-entonces la que me llevara de paseo serás tu ¬w¬-**

**-tú me invitaste a salir, problema tuyo si no conoces el lugar- **

Detrás de los chicos habían dos personas encapuchadas escuchando lo que hablaban, iban en silencio hasta que una hablo.

**-Maho-chan...como llegamos tan rápido aquí, que yo sepa la casa de Chio queda a una hora de la ciudad-**

**-tranquila prima, la autora nos "presto" sus patines ultra rápidos con sistema de propulsión incluido-**Maho saco del bolsillo un par de patines negros (Kamira: devuelveme mis patines! ;0;).

-**hace demasiado calor -.-U...-**dijo Maho sacándose el gorro de la capucha.

-**que quejosa eres ¬¬U, mira, Chio se esta adelantando, este es el momento ¬w¬-**Maho le pasa el sobre a Cajime y la empuja suavemente, la chica se acerca a Ed y le puso un mano en el hombro.

-**eh?-**Ed giro su cabeza y vio a la chica pelirroja detrás de el.

-**se te ah quedado esto...-**Cajime le dio el sobre a Ed y luego se alejo rápidamente de el.

**-Edward! apresúrate o te dejo atrás!-**decía Chio mas delante de Ed.

**-si...!ya voy!-**grito Ed mientras retornaba su mirada a la chica de cabello castaño.

Ya habiendo vuelto a su punto de partida, Cajime di un suspiro y se quitó la capucha.

-**uf!...por que tengo que hacer yo el trabajo pesado ¬¬U-**

**-por que me lo debes desde los 13 años, ahora vamos a hacer las compras-**dijo Maho sacándose la capucha.

**-creo que la tienda queda por ahí-**dijo Cajime señalando otro camino, luego miro a su prima.

**-por que mejor no seguimos a los dos tortolitos ¬w¬-**

**-Maho... ¬¬-**

**-esta bien!...vamos a comprar -.-U...-**

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. Chio seguía distante de Ed mientras este la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos. La chica se detuvo un momento.

**-que pasa Chio...?**-dijo Ed acercándose a ella.

**-quieres entrar aquí?-**Chio se giro y señalo un cartel que decía "cine"-**hay una película que desde hace mucho he querido ver n.n-**

Ed asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a la chica, ella se acerco al chico y lo tomo de la mano para que entrara, compraron las entradas y entraron a la sala indicada (Kamira: y las palomitas de maíz? o.oU).

A mitad de la película todo iba bien, salvo que ha Chio le acomplejaba un poco estar ahí, rodeada de parejas besándose o abrazándose. Ed no prestaba atención ni a la película ni al público.

Dos horas después la película estaba llegando a su fin, estaba en la parte triste de la historia, cuando la protagonista se despedía del amor de su vida. Ed estaba más que aburrido, pero no podía dejar que su aburrimiento se notara demasiado, de pronto, una pequeña lagrimita cayo por la mejilla de la chica.

-**_/esto es demasiado...llorar por una película/-_**Ed se desconcentro cuando se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho se había movido solo, acercándose al hombro de la chica-**_/que...que pasa?...no eh dado ninguna orden para que mi brazo se moviera, acaso...algo dentro de mi...quiere que la abrasé..., vamos Ed, aprovecha ahora que no hay nadie conocido.../-_**Ed, ahora con intenciones, acerco mas su brazo al hombro de la chica, sin darse cuenta, ya lo sostenía con fuerza y había acercado a su cuerpo a la chica.

**-Edward...que haces?-**dijo Chio en voz baja y muy sonrojada.

-**lo...lo siento...-**dijo Ed soltando inmediatamente a Chio-**no...No quise hacer eso-**luego miro a otra parte mientras se sonrojaba.

Al fin había terminado la película (Kamira: duro CASI TRES HORAS PARA UNA HISTORIA DE SOLO 15 MINUTOS! O.OU), Chio y Ed salieron del cine, este ultimo con cara de que hubiera visto lo mas patético de su vida. (Kamira: ay...si igual lo disfrutaste ¬w¬, Ed: cállate ¬¬U)

-**fue una historia muy linda-**dijo Chio, alegremente-**me alegra de que la protagonista allá viajado a Francia y se encontrara con el hombre que siempre amo n/n-**

**-a mi me pareció aburrido...-**dijo Ed mirando de reojo a la chica-**no le encontré gracia-**

**-lo que pasa es que tu no tienes sentimientos-**dijo la chica en tono de chiste-**oh...tal vez los tengas pero no los quieres sacar a la luz u.u-**

**-claro que tengo! y te lo voy a demostrar!-**

**-de que manera ¬¬U-**

**-no lo se...pero te lo voy a demostrar-**

**-oye...no tienes hambre..., son mas de las tres de la tarde y no hemos comido nada, quieres un helado?-**

**-solo si tu pagas-**Ed se rió un poco y luego vio a Chio, que estaba furiosa-**jeje...era broma, yo pago...-**

Ed y Chio pasaron mas de una hora tomando helados mientras hablaban de sus vidas o se mataban de la risa cuando Ed imitaba a la chica de la película declarándose al chico, luego pasaron otra orean un local de karaoke, donde Chio se llevo hasta un beso en la mejilla por haber cantado un sola canción (Kamira: Ed golpeo al chico que beso a Chio por celos, Ed: mentirosa...lo golpee por que me callo mal ¬¬U, Kamira: si claro ¬¬U). El reloj marcaba las seis en punto y Ed todavía no le compraba un regalo a la Chica. (Kamira: irresponsable ¬¬, Ed: QUIERES DEJER DE CRITICARME?)

-**_/veamos...que les gusta a las chicas...peluches, flores...mmm...me pregunto que le gustaría a Chio/-_**Ed miraba a Chio, esta se detuvo frente a un salón de belleza.

-**me esperas un poco...?-**dijo la chica.

-**eh...claro...-**

Chio se alejo de Ed y entro en el salón, media hora después, Ed seguía parado frente al local dando vueltas y mas vueltas.

-**YA BASTA!-**grito, haciendo que algunas personas que paseaban por el lugar se detuvieran para verlo-**ESPERO CINCO MINUTOS MAS Y ME VOY!-**

En ese momento salio una chica del salón, era muy bonita, tenia el cabello liso y castaño muy claro que parecía el mismo color rubio de Ed, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y un mechón de cabello caía por su cara hasta llegar a los pechos, Ed se tomo su tiempo para poder reconocer a la chica.

-**que pasa Edward...por que gritas?-**dijo la muchacha.

**-chi...chio...eres tu?-**dijo Ed, la gente que se había quedado mirando como se quejaba ya había vuelto a moverse y a seguir su camino.

-**si n.n-**Chio soltó una risita-**me alise, me aclare y me corte un poco el pelo **(Kamira: y como tan rápido? eso por lo menos toma mas de dos horas o.O, Chio: es que aquí en Japón usan métodos que hace que todo sea mas rápido, Kamira: MI KERE IR A JAPON n0n!) **como eh quedado...?-**

**-has quedado...distinta...-**dijo Ed, Chio soltó una risita.

-**bueno...nos vamos?-**

**-hola Kasuga!-**

Unas chicas se acercaron a Chio y a Ed, eran tres y muy guapas, una tenia el cabello corto y rojo, otra era morena y tenia una cola de caballo, y la ultima era rubia y tenia el cabello largo y suelto, las tres vestían lo ultimo en la moda.

-**vaya, vaya, no sabia que Kasuga se había hecho un cambio de look...-**dijo la rubia.

-**pero eso no te alcanzara para que seas popular, ya sabes...para ser como nosotras debes ser bella...**dijo la pelirroja.

-**como tu sabes, no eres ni bonita ni bella, mírate!...ni siquiera sabes sonreír, ningún cambio de look podrá cambiar eso...-**concluyo la morena, las tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Ed se fijo en la reacción de Chio, estaba triste y con la mirada abajo, el chico se puso delante de la muchacha como si la fuera a proteger de un gran peligro, Chio levanto su mirada para ver que tramaba el chico.

-**se equivocan-**dijo Ed algo molesto**- Chio es la persona mas hermosa que conozco, ustedes tres podrán ser bonitas, pero por dentro están pudriéndose-**

**-Edward...!-**grito Chio, Ed giro su cabeza para ver a la muchacha-**por favor...no te metas en esto...NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS PERSONALES!-**Chio salio corriendo del lugar.

-**Chio!-**Ed salio persiguiendo a la muchacha, pero antes de irse le dio una mirada asesina a las tres chicas, estas se asustaron y salieron corriendo por el lado contrario y una de ellas gritando: "que miedo me da ese chico, pero aun así es muy guapo!".

Ed seguía persiguiendo a Chio hasta que la perdió de vista cerca de una pequeña playa, miro por todos lados, pero no veía a la muchacha, hasta dentro de por lo menos cinco minutos la logro ver de nuevo.

Estaba en la playa, se había sacado los zapatos y había metido sus pies al agua, la marea iba y venia mientras los mojaba, Ed bajo por una escalerilla que había cerca de ahí y se dirigió en donde estaba la muchacha. El sol se estaba poniendo y el lugar se veía muy bonito con las mezclas de color anaranjado que se hacían en el cielo.

**-Chio... que te pasa...-**dijo Ed cuando estaba a un lado de ella, Chio dirigió su mirada a el por un momento y luego la volvió a bajar para ver como el agua mojaba sus pies.

-**por que me seguiste..., no te sirve de nada estar con una persona como yo...a no ser que me tengas lastima...-**dijo Chio tristemente.

-**de que estas habando...!...ya te dije que eres una persona bonita, no te tengo lastima!-**

**-no es eso, de que te sirve estar con alguien que no sabe sonreír!-**grito,una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la chica-**yo...yo...yo perdí mi sonrisa cuando vi morir a mi hermano...-**

**-nunca...me dijiste que viste morir a tu hermano, yo pensé que tú estabas en otra parte ese día...-**

**-no...Yo estaba en ese tren, el día del accidente...cuando el tren chocó el me abrazo para impedir que me pasara algo, pero el impacto fue demasiado y murió después del accidente...-**Chio se seco las lagrimas que mojaban sus ojos y caían por las mejillas-**lo ultimo que me pidió fue que no dejara de sonreír...pero...pero yo no puede soportarlo!-**

**-Chio...tu sabes sonreír...siempre te veo feliz...-**

**-deja de mentirme!...yo nunca en mi vida he podido dar una mísera sonrisa!-**

Ed tomo del brazo a Chio, esta lo quedo mirando con sus ojos todavía llenos de lagrimas, Ed le sonrió.

-**tu te estas mintiendo sola...en mi opinión te ves mejor con una sonrisa en la cara-**le dijo a Chio.

-**por que...me dices eso...-**

**-por que no me gusta ver llorar a nadie...hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto?-**

**-como...supiste!-**

**-por ahí...déjame darte un regalo...-**Ed se acerco a Chio, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca acerco su cara a la de ella, Chio estaba muy sonrojada.

-**que...que haces Edward...?-**

Ed acerco una de sus manos a la cara de la muchacha y puso un dedo en los labios de estas como queriendo decir que no hablara. Chio cerro sus ojos sin saber por que, entonces Ed hablo:

-**te esta sangrando el labio superior T.TU-**

Al oír esto, Chio se alejo un poco de un salto y se tapo la boca con las dos manos, Ed empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba la barriga, entonces Chio se saco sus manos de la cara para ver la herida, pero no había sangre.

-**Edward! eres un tonto!-**dijo Chio furiosa, luego de ver que Ed casi se cae a la arena solo de la risa, se papo la boca y empezó a reírse sigilosamente.

-**lo ves...-**dijo Ed mientras se reía-**te ves mejor cuando estas feliz...-**

**-me da...risa... tu cara...-**decía Chio también riéndose. Ed dejo de reír.

-**te da risa mi cara...?-**dijo sonriendo-**tendrías que haber visto la tuya cuando me acerque a ti...que pensabas, que te iba a besar?-**

**-eso pensarían todos si te acercas de esa manera-**Chio también dejo de reír, pero seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-** hasta cerraste los ojos...querías que te besara? ¬w¬-**

**-O.OU de que estas hablando!...yo no quería que me besaras!-**dijo Chio sonrojada.

-**mira!...-**Ed señalo el cielo-**el sol se esta poniendo, quieres quedarte a verlo?-**

**-solo si no es un truco tuyo-**

Se quedaron un buen rato ahí, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, una suave brisa pasaba por sus caras y hacia que el cabello de los dos bailara por los aires. (Kamira: dios...quien escribe esto ¬¬U, Ed y Chio: tú! ¬¬U, Kamira: escribo de maravillas xD)

**-es bonito...-**dijo Chio.

-**igual que tu...-**dijo Ed, pero al parecer Chio no puso mucha atención.

-**que dijiste?...-**

**-no...Nada...-**

**-no recordaba ver visto una puesta de sol tan bonita-**dijo Chio-**Edward...-**

**-que pasa...?-**

**-nunca me hablas de tu pasado, yo siempre lo hago pero...-**

**-no hay nada que decir sobre mi pasado...-**le interrumpió Ed-**y deja de decirme Edward, te he dicho millones de veces que me digas Ed-**

**-cuando nos conocimos no te presentaste por el nombre de Ed, además me gusta tu nombre-**Chio sonrió, Ed se sonrojo. El chico miro el cielo y por alguna razón se preocupo.

-**este..Chio...que hora es?-**

**-son las...-**Chio miro su reloj-**van ser la ocho...-**

Ed tomo del brazo a Chio y se la llevo rápidamente de ahí, pero la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-**oye! deja ponerme los zapatos por lo menos ¬¬U-**Chio corrió de nuevo hacia la playa y se puso los zapatos rápidamente, luego volvió a donde estaba Ed y salieron corriendo.

Rato después llegaron a su destino, la casa de Chio, se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa para tomar un poco de aire antes de entrar.

-**por que...estamos en mi casa...?-**pregunto Chio casi sin aliento.

-**prometí que te traería antes de las ocho-**dijo Ed.

-**entonces considérate muerto...-**Chio le mostró su reloj a Ed-**ves, son las ocho y cuarto-**

**-no importa... entremos...-**Chio tomo del brazo a Ed haciendo que se detuviera. Ella estaba sonrojada.

-**espera...gracias...por estar conmigo hoy-**Ed se sonrojo, Chio acerco su cara a la de el y viceversa, ya estaban lo bastante juntos como para besarse, Ed puso sus manos en la cara de Chio y cerro los ojos, ella también los cerro. Se acercaron mas (Maho y Cajime: beso!...beso!...beso, Kamira: VAYANSE A TRABAJAR! ¬¬u)... estaban a punto de...

-**KASUGA!-**Ed y Chio dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando escucharon el apellido de la chica, un chico de cabello negro y corto se acerco corriendo hacia ellos, era Aoshi.

-**A...Aoshi...-**dijo Chio.

-**que estabas haciendo!-**Aoshi ya había llegado, se puso frente a Chio, al parecer estaba muy enojado-**te ibas a besar con este imbecil!-**

**-y a ti que te importa!...que yo sepa tu no eres mi novio!...-**dijo Chio, Ed se quedo callado mirando como los dos discutían.

-**pero...Kasuga-**Aoshi puso una de esas caras cómicas que están a punto de llorar-**no te das cuenta que yo todavía te quiero!-**

**-tu ya no me gustas! ¬¬...heriste mis sentimientos el día de ayer y no te quiero de ninguna manera en especial...ADIOS!-**

Chio se dirijo a la puerta de su casa, la abrió y entro a la casa, a Ed le pareció raro no haber escuchado ningún grito de sorpresa adentro, así que siguió el mismo camino de Chio, pero antes de entrar Aoshi lo detuvo con un grito.

-**hey tu! te estaré vigilando!...si tocas a Kasu...-**antes de que terminara la oración, Ed se le había acercado dándole una patada en la cara.

-**tratas a Chio como si fuera tu novia...das vergüenza...-**Ed se alejo de el chico y entro a la casa.

-**Kasuga! TT-TT...-**

Dentro de la casa no había nadie mas que Chio y Ed, este vio una nota encima de una mesita cerca de la entrada, afuera decía "Ed", el chico abrió el papel y leyó: "se suspende la fiesta por que Maho se quedo haciendo el aseo en el templo de su abuelo, ahora voy a ayudarla para que termine mas rápido. Nos vemos, Cajime."

Ya con eso era suficiente explicación de por que no había nadie en la casa.

¬Mas tarde...Casa de Maho...sala de aguas termales... (xD)¬

-**y la fiesta no se hizo u.u-**dijo Maho mientras se tiraba agua con un balde.

-**no importa...al menos Chio la paso bien...-**dijo Cajime.

-**si...esos dos hacen buena pareja-**

**-me gustaría saber que es lo que hicieron-**

**-y no te gustaría saber que es lo que hicieron cuando Chio viajo al mundo de Ed?-**

**-como?...-**

**-mira...-**Maho saco un cuadernillo-**este es el diario de Chio cuando estaba en el mundo de la alquimia, lo saque cuando ella y Ed salieron de la casa...-**

**-Maho-chan!...eso es malo!...uy! una pagina tiene un dibujito!...déjame verlo n-n...-**

* * *

Kamira: al fin termine el capitulo n-n...se me hizo demasiado largo u.u.

Chio: dijiste q esto lo publicarias el 14 de feb ¬¬U

Kamira: nu tuve tiempo ;0;...además el pc se murio ese dia y nu queria prender

Ed: si claro ¬¬U

Kamira: tu no hables que igual lo pasaste bien en el capitulo ¬¬UUU

Maho: extra! extra! fotos exclusivas de la autora cantando en la ducha!

Kamira: ¬¬U

Este capitulo del fic esta auspiciado por las croquetas bomba!...mmmm...muy chiclosas n.n

Dejen reviews! n-n


	7. En el columpio

Kamira: aquí llega Kamira con un nuevo cap de su fic number one! n0n

Chio: y eso desde cuando ¬¬U

Maho: creo que desde el capitulo anterior, cuando una de las lectoras dijo q este fic ruleaba.

Cajime: desde ese momento la autora subió a las nubes

/Kamira les lanza a las tres una mirada asesina/

**_(n/d/K)/nota de Kamira xD/_desde este capitulo Chio ya no le dirá a Roy "el idiota/bastardo del apellido de postre, si no que ahora le llamara "el idiota/bastardo del apellido de convertible" xD.**

**_(o/n/d/K)/otra nota de Kamira/_Los personajes de full metal alchemist pertenecen únicamente a Arakawa-sensei, los personajes originales son míos (menos uno xD)...están con derechos del autor así que ni se les ocurra ocuparlos u.ú**

* * *

_**Déjame Estar Contigo...**_

Capitulo 7: En el columpio

Había amanecido, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana entreabierta haciendo despertar a la chica de cabello castaño ahora mas claro. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, vio una figura mirándose al espejo de la habitación, Chio se levanto de la cama y se restregó los ojos para despertarse mejor, pudo distinguir la figura, y empezó a hablar suavemente.

-**Edward...que haces-**

**-buenos días...-**Ed giro la cabeza para ver a la muchacha.

**-por que...estas frente a mi espejo...-**dijo Chio dando un bostezo.

-**regreso a mi mundo...-**

**-que...dijiste?-**dijo la chica un poco impresionada.

-**que regreso a mi mundo...-**dijo Ed colocándose el abrigo.

-**pero...por que...-**

**-Aru debe estar preocupado por mi u.ú-**

**-quiero ir contigo-**Chio bajo la mirada y Ed se le acerco, le hizo a un lado el pelo para poder ver sus ojos.

**-no...Quédate aquí, eres más feliz como estas ahora que estando en peligro allá-**

**-de que peligro..., hay algo esperándome allá-**Chio puso una mirada triste.

**-no lo se...pero aun así...-**

**-aun así que...!-**dijo ella casi llorando y a la vez enojada.

Se produjo un silencio en aquella habitación, Ed estaba sonrojado, pero la chica ni siquiera se preguntaba que le pasaba, no entendía por que no quería que volviera con el.

-**no...Nada...-**dijo Ed rompiendo el silencio, se acerco al espejo-**te voy a extrañar...-**luego de esto entro al espejo y se fue.

-**IDIOTA!...-**Chio lanzo un cojín al espejo, este choco y cayo al suelo, Chio se hecho a llorar-**_/se fue...ni siquiera me dijo "adiós", pero esto no se quedara así, voy a ir ahora mismo con el!...no me importa lo que diga/-_**Chio se seco las lagrimasy se empezó a vestir con la misma ropa que usaba en el mundo de la alquimia, rato después tomo una vieja maleta y puso algunas cosas de valor que ella tenia, incluido un portarretrato con la foto de ella y su hermano, finalmente se puso frente al espejo-**allá voy...-**

Se acerco al espejo, pero en vez de traspasarlo choca con el, haciendo que se golpeara la nariz, la chica parecía confusa.

-**que pasa...siento que algo se me olvida... .-.U**-Chio empezó a ver su habitación mientras se sobaba, su mirada se detuvo en el velador-**genial ¬¬...con razón no podía entrar al espejo-**se acerca al velador y toma el colgante en forma de cruz (Kamira: pendiente...colgante...ya se me confundieron las dos xD), luego de esto se acerco al espejo y entro en el. Como en el capitulo uno, se quedo dormida, pero antes de llegar abrió los ojos, vio la luz del túnel (no, no se va a morir) y cayo al suelo...

-**uff...que bueno que esta vez no caí cerca de un bote de basura y además caí suave n.nU-**Chio se empezó a levantar, pero cuando puso un pie en el suelo se oyó un "auch" debajo de ella, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con Ed, que estaba siendo aplastado por ella y por la maleta que llevaba.

-**podrías...por...favor...quitarte...de encima...?-**dijo El.

**-este n.nU...gomen...-**Chio se quito de encima rápidamente, luego se vio sin querer su ropa-**por que...tengo esta ropa...yo no estaba vestida así-**ella estaba vestida con la misma falda y peto, pero ahora no tenia la banda lila oscura en la cabeza, sus guantes que antes eran negros ahora eran blancos, sus botas seguían igual salvo que ahora tenían plataforma y tenia un abrigo rojo muy largo.

**-tu que haces aquí...? ¬¬-**dijo Ed sobandose la cabeza-**te dije que te quedaras en casa...-**

**-es que no me puede resistir...-**dijo Chio mientras seguía mirándose su nueva tenida-**el peligro me estaba llamando-**

**-chistosa ¬¬...-**Ed se levanto, se limpio la ropa-**y deja de verte la ropa!...pareces una niña pretenciosa ¬¬UU-**

**-para tu información...-**Chio dejo de verse la ropa-**desde ayer por la noche deje de ser una niña ¬¬-**

**-es cierto, ayer fue tu cumpleaños, y cuantos cumpliste, 16, 17?...-**dijo Ed con una sonrisa picara.

-**tengo 18 años!...igual que tú!-**

**-mentirosa...para que sepas cumplí 19 el mes pasado-**

**-cumpliste 19 el mes pasado? o-oU-**

**-así es, o sea, sigo siendo un año mayor que tú ¬w¬-**

**-maldición -.-U-**Ed se rió un poco y luego le estiro la mano a la chica mientras sonreía.

-**vamos a casa...-**dijo Ed.

-**creía que no querías que estuviera aquí...-**

**-pero ya estas aquí...no creo que quieras volver o si?...vamos a casa-**Ed tomo la mano a Chio y se la llevo del lugar-**por cierto...lindo pendiente-**Chio se toco la oreja derecha y sintió algo que le colgaba de esta, tenia forma de cruz con dos alitas, lo que antes usaba en el cuello ahora lo usaba como pendiente, pero al parecer, ya no tenia ni la corona ni la serpiente.

Siguieron caminando por la calle principal, curiosamente estuvieron todo el camino tomados de la mano (Kamira: con que tomaditos de la mano los pillines uyuyuy ¬w¬, Chio/se sonroja/). Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ed, tocaron la puerta, pero nadie contestaba.

-**que raro...-**Ed empezó a tirar la puerta para abrirla, pero no podía por mas esfuerzo que hacia-**creo que esta cerrada -.-U-**Chio se acerco a la puerta y la empujo suavemente, haciendo que esta se abriera.

-**tonto ¬¬...no recuerdas que esta puerta se EMPUJA!-**dijo Chio con su mirada hacia Ed.

-**en tu casa me acostumbre a tirar las puertas ¬¬...como en Japón es todo al revés (?) ¬¬U-**

**-creo que te hacen falta los letreritos de "tire" y "empuje" ¬w¬-**

**-Chio...cada día te pones mas chistosa ¬¬U-**

**-gracias n.n...Ahora entremos...-**

**-lo decía en sentido figurado ¬¬U-**dijo Ed en voz baja.

Dentro de la casa solo estaban ellos dos y la soledad (soledad: hola n-n, Kamira: tu no eres de aquí ¬¬, soledad: lo se n-n...solo vengo a flotar, si tienes tele ahí te ves), todo estaba perfectamente ordenado (Kamira: obra de Aru n-n), pero pareciera que la casa estaba vacía desde hace unos días.

**-donde esta Aru...?-**pregunto Chio.

-**que se yo ¬¬U...no estuve aquí los últimos tres días, que crees que soy...adivino?-**dijo Ed algo molesto.

-**yo no te hecho nada malo para que me respondas así-**dijo Chio con tono lloroso.

-**por favor no te pongas así ¬¬U-**

-**siempre me tratas así...eres muy malo...**-el paisaje se volvió oscuro y solo una luz caía sobre Chio, que estaba en el suelo dramáticamente.

**-ridícula ¬¬U...-**

**-...-.-...oye que es eso? o.oU-**el lugar había vuelto ya con luz, Chio señalo un papel en la mesa. Ed se acerco y lo leyó en voz alta.

-**dice...: con Winry nos fuimos a rizembol, cuando vuelvas a casa ve para allá, te esperamos!...Aru-**

**-que significa eso...-**

**-que tomemos nuestras cosas por que tenemos que hacer un largo viaje-**

Ed y Chio salieron con sus maletas después de un largo rato, se dirigieron a no se que lugar a no se que hora. Hasta que llegaron a...vallan a saber ustedes.

-**que es esto...?-**dijo Chio mirando hacia arriba.

-**una estación de trenes...que nunca habías visto una?-**

**-de...trenes...?-**Chio dirigió lentamente su mirada a Ed.

**-y en que quieres ir...en bicicleta ¬¬U-**

**-preferiría ir en eso que en tren u.ú-**

**-acaso tienes miedo...?-**con ese comentario, Chio bajo la mirada.

-**les temo desde "ese" día...-**

**-tu realmente saliste mal de ahí...-**dijo Ed de modo chistoso-**dejaste de sonreír, los trenes te dejaron traumada...-**

**-no te burles Edward!-**dijo Chio furiosa.

**-yo solo te digo la verdad...vamos...si tienes miedo toma mi mano-**

**-este...Edward...-**Chio señala una de sus manos, esta estaba sujetada fuertemente por la de Ed-**no me has soltado desde que me la tomaste por ultima vez .-.** –

-**este...lo siento n.ñU-**Ed suelta rápidamente la mano de la muchacha, esta ultima muy sonrojada.

-**no...No hay problema... ./.-**

**-bueno... vamos a comprar los pasajes ./.-**

Esta vez, Ed se adelanto para comprar boletos del tren, mientras este estaba ocupado Chio se alejo de el y se acerco a una cajita de cartón. Cuando Ed se desocupo vio que la chica no estaba con el, dirigió su mirada hacia todos los lados disponibles, luego de un rato de su búsqueda la encontró hincada viendo algo en esa caja.

-**WAA! NEKO!-**decía Chio, Ed se acerco a ella.

-**si quieres te lo puedes llevar, total yo no lo puedo cuidar en mi casa...-**dijo un niño. Ed ya estaba a un lado de Chio y se movía por todos lados para ver lo que la chica tanto admiraba.

-**un... gato...?-**dijo Ed. En efecto, un lindo gatito rubio ronroneaba en los brazos de Chio, curiosamente tenia la misma antena de Ed.

-**es kawaii!...me lo llevaría!...pero...-**Chio le lanzo una mirada asesina a Ed-**alguien no me dejaría quedármelo-**

**-oye...yo no te eh dicho nada ¬¬, si quieres llevatelo, pero tu lo vas a cuidar sola-**

**-en ningún momento te pedí ayuda-**

-**te lo vas a llevar o no? ¬¬-**dijo el chico algo molesto.

-**este...si o.oU...domô arigatô-**Chio se lleva en brazos al gato.

-**mujeres...-**dijeron Ed y el chico al mismo tiempo. Luego Ed corrió para alcanzar a la chica.

-**veamos...como te llamare...-**se decía Chio para ella misma.

-**has pensado como le vas a dar de comer a ese gato?-**le pregunto Ed una vez que estuvo a un lado de ella.

-**claro...-**Chio saca de la nada leche y un tarro de atún van camp´s (Kamira y tres atunes que también salieron de la nada: por lo menos una vez a la semana hay que comer atún van camp´s)-**Chio Kasuga siempre viene preparada!-**

**-_/de donde saco eso? o.OU/-_**

**-los idiotas que se dirigen a Rizembol favor de subir al tren-**grito un hombre vestido de negro.

-**no podrías ser un poco mas...como decirlo...educado?-**le dijo un compañero que vestía igual que el primero.

-**crees que no soy educado..!...estas diciéndome que necesito clases de educación para trabajar en este basurero de estación? Pues dilo!...si quieres gritalo para que todos escuchen que yo no soy educado!-**al pasar cerca de los dos hombre, Ed y Chio empezaron a temblar de miedo hasta que entraron al vagón donde se sentarían.

...Rato Después...

-**y como le piensas poner a ese gato ¬¬...-**dijo Ed mientras miraba como el gato jugaba en las piernas de Chio.

-**mmm...no lo se, lo he estado pensando todo el viaje...-**dijo ella también mirando al gato.

-**que tal si le pones Timón y se acaba el problema-**

**-Timón?...ese es nombre de suricata ¬¬-**Chio tomo al gato y lo levanto a la altura de los hombros, luego miro a Ed y sonrió entre dientes-**veamos...dado al parecido excepcional que hay entre ustedes dos... el nombre de mi gato será Edward n.n-**

**-me estas comparando con un gato!...y por que le pondrás a ese gato mi nombre ¬¬-**

**-ya te lo dije ayer u.u...Por que tu nombre es bonito y me gusta mucho n.n-**sonrojo de parte de Ed. En un instante, Edward (el gato) da un gran salto hacia las piernas de Ed, da otro salto para llegar a su hombro y un último salto para llegar a su cabeza y acurrucarse ahí para dar una siesta.

-**oye gato!...quita, quita!-**decía Ed, pero el gato no movió ni un pelo de ahí.

-**ves?...a Edward le gusta su nombre y también te quiere a ti n.n-**dijo Chio de manera chistosa-**Edward quiere a Edward, Edward quiere a Edward n.n-**dijo moviendo las manos de un lado hacia el otro.

-**no molestes niña!-**

**-no me digas niña!-**

**-yo te digo como quiera!-**

**-contigo no se puede hablar!-**

**-contigo tampoco...-**En ese instante. Ed y Chio se dan cuenta que toda la gente que estaba en el vagón los miraba con cara de pregunta.

-**y ustedes que miran! tenemos monos en la cara!-**dijeron Ed y Chio al mismo tiempo, todos volvieron a hacer lo suyo, unos pocos murmuraban "que miedo dan esos dos", y otros "se nota demasiado que son novios"-**y no somos novios!-**volvieron a decir los dos cuando oyeron el ultimo comentario.

Pasaron la mitad del camino sin hablarse, el gato Edward seguía durmiendo en la cabeza de Ed, hasta que este se empezó a reír sigilosamente.

-**de que te ríes? ¬¬-**dijo Chio.

**-de tu cara...-**dijo Ed.

**-que tiene mi cara...? ¬¬-**

**-nada...solo que me gusta esa manera que pone tu cara cuando te enojas-**Chio se sonrojo un poco, y luego comenzó a reírse también.

_...15 minutos después..._

-**al fin llegamos...-**dijo Ed. Seguía con el gato en la cabeza.

-**no me digas que...-**dijo Chio con tono de decepción-**esto es Rizembol...-**una bola de esas que aparecen en los desiertos sale rodando frente a ellos.

-**oye no es tan desierta como parece ¬¬, y podrías decirle a tu gato que se baje de mi cabeza!-**

**-que mal genio tienes ¬¬, Edward!-**el gato se levanta y mira a Chio-**ven aquí gatito bonito-**el gato baja de un salto a los brazos de Chio.

-**bien, ahora que no tengo un gato durmiendo en mí cabeza podemos dirigirnos a casa de Winry...-**

**-casa de Winry, no tienen casa aquí?-**

**-si tengo pero no esta disponible para vivir en ella..-**

**-y por que?-**

**-caminando hacia la casa de Winry te la puedo mostrar-**

**-genial -.-...-**

**-que sucede...?-**

**-hoy entregaban los exámenes de química, ahora nunca sabré si aprobé o no -.-UUU-**

**¬**En el mundo real...¬

**-Megami, Maho-**la maestra entregaba los exámenes-**la felicito, nuevamente ha aprobado...-**

**-muchas gracias n.n-**

**-Watase, Yuri...para la próxima estudia más...-**

**-si maestra n.n-**

**-Ayama, Cajime...igual que Megami, felicidades...-**

**-arigatô n.n-**

**-Kasuga, Chio...-**se hizo un silencio en el salón-**dije...Kasuga, Chio...donde esta Kasuga!-**

**-maestra, Chio esta muy enferma, le ruego que la disculpe-**dijoMaho poniendo una pose dramáticamente-**si quiere me puede pasar a mi el examen para que yo se lo de a ella-**

**-de acuerdo, y dile que se mejore pronto para los exámenes finales, claro, si no quiere sacar una carrera ¬¬-**la maestra le da el examen a Maho, esta lo observa si nota un gran y reluciente "100", Chio había aprobado.

-**_/y pensar que si Edo no le hubiera enseñado alquimia nunca habría aprobado este examen/_bien hecho, amiga...-**dijo Maho en voz baja.

**¬**Volvemos con Ed y Chio en el mundo de la Alquimia -.-...¬

-**QUE!-**grito Ed, asustando al gato-**NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE CON ESE EXAMEN SABRIAS SI SIRVIO DE ALGO LO QUE TE ENSEÑE!-**

**-gomen nasai TT-TT...te juro que se me olvido por completo por lo de ayer-**

**-no tienes una mejor excusa? ¬¬-**

**-no -.-U...-**

**-ni modo...bueno, vamonos que tengo hambre...-**

**-ídem...-**

**-ídem? o.O-**

**-significa "igual" en latín idiota ¬¬-**

**-me suena a _Ghost_...-**

**-lo se, la autora anda un poco mamona estos días y quiere que todo el fic se vuelva igual que ella ¬¬U-**(Kamira: te leí ¬¬) Ed y Chio empiezan a caminar, a esta le tocaba tener el gato en la cabeza.

_...otros 15 minutos después..._

**-falta mucho...?-**dijo Chio algo cansada.

-**no ¬¬U...-**dijo Ed.

**-estoy cansada...-**

-**quieres que te diga algo?...eres extremadamente EXAGERADA ¬¬-**

-**para tu información, las mujeres se cansan mas rápido que los hombres, así que tienes dos opciones...uno, que me lleves en tu espalda o dos, que Edward te arañe ¬w¬-**

**-tu gato sabe arañar?...y desde cuando ¬¬-**

**-desde ahora...Edward, ataca!-**el gato que iba durmiendo en la cabeza de Chio, despierta de golpe y se lanza para arañar a Ed

**-waa!...quitámelo, quitámelo!-**gritaba Ed intentándose sacarse al gato de encima, dos minutos después, tenia la cara llena de rasguños, a Chio en la espalda y el gato volvía a dormir en la cabeza de el.

-**gracias Edward n.n, eres muy educado al llevarme así-**

**-Chio...pesas...demasiado...-**dijo Ed,Chio soltó una risita

**-oye que es eso...?-**Chio señalo un sector del camino, había un árbol con las ramas negras, como si fuesen sido alcanzadas por un incendio, y escombros de lo que parecían ser de una casa.

-**eso...eso era mi casa...-**dijo Ed.

-**tu...casa...?-**

**-la queme con Aru antes de volverme alquimista nacional...-**Ed siente un golpe en la cabeza-**auch! y ahora por que me pegas!-**

**-por quemar tu casa ¬¬...y a Aru también le voy a pegar ¬¬, como se les ocurre quemarla, que hubiera pasado si tu no aprobarás el examen de alquimista nacional ¬¬U.-**

**-bueno, si no aprobaba tendría que seguir intentando n¬n-**Chio le pego nuevamente a Ed en la cabeza-**y por que me golpeas de nuevo!-**

**-por idiota ¬¬-**

**-diablos, no quedo nada de lo que le diste de comer a ese gato? -.-U-**

**-para que sepas ese gato tiene nombre, se llama Edward, y si, quedo algo-**

**-dame que tengo hambre!-**Chio le pasa a Ed un envase de cartón con la palabra "leche"-**mejor me aguanto hasta llegar a casa de Winry -.-U-**

_...5 minutos después... _(Kamira: si se lo preguntan ya van a llegar xD)

**-ohhh... que grande...!-**dijo Chio viendo una gran casa.

-**es mi imaginación o Winry amplio la casa después de la muerte de tía Pinako-**dijo Ed también viendo la casa.

Una chica salio de la casa, se estiro y bostezó, como si acabara de dormir una siesta, luego dirigió la mirada a Ed y a Chio y sonrió.

-**Edo!...niña!-**grito la chica, Chio escucho la palabra "niña" y se enfado, estaba a punto de ir a golpear a la chica, pero Ed la tomo de los hombros para evitar que avanzara.

-**tranquila Chio, no te das cuenta que es Winry?-**dijo Ed tratando de tranquilizarla.

-**si se que es Winry, pero esta será la ultima vez que me dirá niña por que su vida acaba aquí!-**Chio se soltó como pudo de Ed y saco una Katana de la nada.

-**y ahora como sacaste esa Katana!-**

**-no lo se, solo la saque!_/pero ahora tengo una buena arma para matar a Winry o a el idiota con apellido de convertible, sugoi, ya no necesitare contratar un camionero para que los atropelle/_**(Kamira: come ahora se dan cuenta, este es el pequeño mundo de nuestra amiga n.nU)-Chio puso una cara malvada y se acerco rápidamente a Winry-**prepárate para ser masacrada Winry!-**

**-oye n-nU...podemos arreglar esto hablando como mujeres civilizadas que te parece eh?-**dijo Winry cuando tenia a Chio frente a sus narices, esta ultima se tranquilizo.

-**de acuerdo u.ú...Hablemos educadamente, parte tú...-**dijo Chio, Winry sonrió entre dientes.

**-Edo es mío y tu solo eres una niña pequeña de 16 años ¬w¬-**dijo Winry picaramente, Chio se enfado.

-**tengo 18 años, no 16!-**Chio estaba echando humos por la cabeza.

**-no dijiste que tenías 17? ¬¬, es mi imaginación o todos los días te subes la edad para que parezcas más vieja-**

**-no, ayer cumplí 18!-**

**-entonces ahora tienes la apariencia de una niña de 17 n-n...-**

**-no me digas niña!-**

**-entonces puedo llamarte tonta?-**

**-NO!-**

**-entonces te diré niña tonta!-**

**-eres una bruja!-**

**-tu eres una niña impertinente!- **

**-y así podemos seguir tooodo el día -.-U-**dijo Ed mientras veía a las dos chicas peleándose.

-**hola nii-san...-**Ed se giro y vio a Aru, que también veía de lejos la pelea.

-**hola Aru...-**dijo Ed**-feliz cumpleaños atrasado...-**

**-no es "tan atrasado"...recuerda que cumplí 18 ayer-**dijo Aru.

-**Chio también cumplió 18 ayer-**

**-mish, que coincidencia-**

**-si...pero ni se te ocurra acercártele por que dijo que te golpearía-**

**-y eso por que o.O?-**

**-por que cuando niños quemamos nuestra casa...-**

**-no le habrás dicho "eso"...-**

**-nah xD...solo le dije que la quemamos antes de que me volviera alquimista nacional-**

**-fiuu -.-U...a propósito, por que tienes un gato durmiendo en tu cabeza?-**

**-esta bola de pelos es el gato de Chio, se lo regalo un niño en la estación -.-...-**

**-y como se llama!-**

**-me creerás que le puso mi nombre?-.**

**-tu...nombre...o sea...Edward?...-**

**-tengo algún otro nombre ¬¬U-**

**-jeje n.nU...no será mejor que las separemos?-**Aru señalo a Chio y a Winry, que estaban a punto de matarse a golpes y arañazos.

-**si, vamos a separarlas antes de que se rompan una uña n.nU-**Ed y Aru se acercaron a ellas, Ed tomo a Chio y Aru a Winry. Rato después, se sentaron a comer y Winry siguió molestando a Chio.

Cuando terminaron, Chio salio con su gato en la cabeza (Kamira: dios!...a este neko si que le gusta tomar la siesta en la cabeza de los demás), se dirigió hacia un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, en el árbol había un columpio muy bien cuidado, la chica se sentó en el y bajo a su gatito de la cabeza para ponerlo en sus piernas.

-**te gusta mucho tu nombre cierto?...-**dijo Chio, el gatito respondió con un tierno maullido-**eres un gatito muy lindo-**la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo azul-**me pregunto...cual seria ese peligro al que Edward teme que me pase...-**de pronto, un pañuelo cae del árbol junto a una hoja de papel-**que es esto...-**Chio toma el papel y empieza a leer lo que había escrito-**"quedate donde estas, venda tus ojos con el pañuelo y no te lo quites hasta que solo sientas la brisa del viento acariciando tu cara...", quien habrá escrito esto..., bueno, haré lo que dice...-**el gatito dio un salto de las pierna de Chio al suelo para perseguir una mariposa, la chica tomo el pañuelo y se vendo los ojos.

Minutos después, sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, suavemente le tocaba la cara y jugaba con el pelo de la muchacha, lo que hizo que Chio se sonrojara, unos segundos después puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Chio y con la otra tomo una de las manos de la muchacha, para poder así, posar sus labios en los de ella. Estuvieron así por un rato, cuando la persona que besaba a Chio se separo de ella, se escucho cono le dejaba algo en las manos y se alejaba rápidamente, cuando dejo de escuchar pasos, Chio se saco la venda de los ojos.

-**que...que ha sido eso...-**se dijo a si misma, luego vio sus manos, el ellas había una linda flor con otro pequeño papel-**que linda...-**se acerco la flor a la nariz y la olió... luego la dejo en sus piernas y leyó el papel-**"espero que esto te sirva para que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, te quiero...Ed..."...-**Chio dejo caer el papel de sus manos, y luego se tapo la boca con las dos manos-**_/no...Esto no es cierto...pero, será verdad?...será verdad que me quiere, o solo me esta jugando una de sus bromas pesadas?...diablos...ahora como le dirigiré la palabra!...-_**

* * *

Kamira: al fin, termino este cap -.-U 

Chio: oye Edward, releyendo el fic si te eh dicho Ed ¬¬

Ed: a si, muestra ¬¬

/Chio le muestra a Ed el capitulo 2 y 4/

Chio: ves? ahí y ahí te digo Ed ¬¬

Ed: si, pero desde ahí ya me empiezas a llamar Edward ¬¬

Kamira: bueno dejemos a estos dos discutiendo sobre su vida personal

Ed y Chio: NO ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO! ¬¬

Maho: tenía razón, estos dos son tal para cual u.u

Chio: ¬¬U

Kamira: bueno ahora solo esperen el próximo capitulo n.n...Sayonara!


	8. Un viejo compromiso, en el ultimo moment

Capitulo 8: Un viejo compromiso, en el ultimo momento.

/Flash back/

En un pequeño bosque, había una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, y un chico rubio con una cola de caballo atada, ella parecía mayor que el, pero aun así parecían muy enamorados.

-**por favor Ed, no te vallas!-**dijo ella casi llorando.

-**lo siento, pero las cosas son así-**

**-no quiero...yo no quiero quedarme sola!-**Ed abrazo a la chica y esta lo beso mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cuando lo dejo de besar poso su cabeza en el pecho de el chico, mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza.

-**por favor...entiende que yo no soy de aquí, no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles...-**

**-de acuerdo...-**dijo la muchacha en tono triste-**pero...prométeme que si nos volvemos a ver, me pedirás matrimonio, así nada y nadie nos separaran...-**Ed le sonrió a la chica y la volvió a abrasar.

-**te lo prometo... Noah...-**

/fin flash back/

**Chio POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde ese beso en el columpio, pero aun así... Edward me habla como si no hubiera pasado nada. Puede ser que todo haya sido una simple broma, pero, si de verdad siente algo por mi?... esa misma pregunta me la he hecho durante todo este tiempo, por que no voy y le pregunto, claro...por que pierdo el tiempo sentada en la ventana para poder pensar...no se que hacer...

-**Chio...Chio!-**Aru interrumpió los pensamientos de Chio-**te pasa algo?-**

**-he...no nada, gracias por preocuparte Aru n-n...-**dijo ella despegando su vista del paisaje-**me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí en Rizembol...-**

**-creo que cuando Winry deje de perseguir a nii-san...-**Aru señala a la nada, de repente aparece Ed corriendo y Winry persiguiéndolo.

-**vamos Edo, deja revisar ese brazo y esa pierna que desde ayer que suenan mal!-**decía Winry.

-**estas loca!...consíguete otro objeto para revisar si esta malo por que yo no me ofrezco!-**gritaba Ed mientras seguía corriendo por toda la casa.

-**si Edward no quiere que Win lo persiga, por que no toma sus maletas y se va ¬¬U-**dijo Chio mientras los miraba.

-**ese es el problema... que Winry escondió la ropa y la maleta de Ed para evitar que se fuera...y creo que la mía también la escondió n-nU...-**

**-esto si es un problema -.-U-**

...1 hora después...

-**gracias Edo, después de esta revisión técnica tus automails quedaran perfectas! n-n...-**decía Winry a Ed mientras le arreglaba el brazo.

-**solo cállate y apresúrate-**dijo Ed algo molesto-**y cuando termines nos devuelves nuestras cosas a Aru y a mi, vale? ¬¬-**

**-claro que lo haré no te preocupes n-n...no te preocupes-**Winry dirige su mirada a Chio, que sigue sentada en la ventana-**Chio, quieres ayudarme sujetando a Edo para que no se escape mientras saco las herramientas?-**

**-he...claro...-**dijo Chio casi sin ánimos, salio de la ventana y se dirigió a donde estaba Win, acerco una silla y se sentó en ella, sujeto a Ed del brazo mientras veía a Winry sujetando unas cuantas tuercas.

-**sujétalo bien que tengo que tomar otra herramienta-**Winry se agacho y empezó a buscar algo en una caja, Ed no se movió pero aun así seguía algo molesto, Chio no lo sujeto muy fuerte por que el no se resistía, Ed dirigió su mirada a Chio y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-**podrías...taparte un poco...-**le dijo Chio a Ed en voz baja, este se vio a si mismo y se tapo el pecho con la camisa dejando al descubierto el brazo derecho. Segundos después tocan la puerta.

-**y ahora quien... Aru! puedes abrir la puerta!-**grito Winry mientras seguía buscando las herramientas en la caja.

-**voy!...-**dijo Aru, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, ahí se encontró con un hombre alto y rubio-**pa...papá?-**

**-hola Aru n-n...-**dijo el hombre, detrás de el apareció una chica muy linda con el cabello castaño, que cuando vio a Ed se acerco rápidamente a el, alejando un poco a Chio, luego lo beso en la boca.

-**que...que pasa con ella o.oU-**dijo Chio en voz baja y para ella misma, la chica dejo de besar a Ed y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo.

-**como estas Ed n-n...-**dijo suavemente la chica.

-**No...Noah...?-**dijo Ed en voz baja, pero al a vez muy impresionado.

**-QUE!...-**Grito Win parándose, ya que también había sido empujada por Noah-**conoces a esta mujer!-**

**-claro...ella es...-**dijo Ed, bueno...intento decirlo por que Noah lo interrumpió y este no pudo terminar la frase.

-**soy su novia n.n-**

**-QUE?-**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, menos Chio, que miraba a aquella mujer con tristeza, sentía como si le hubiera quitado lo único que la mantenía viva, lo único que hizo fue pararse de su asiento, dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí empujando suavemente al padre de Aru y Ed.

Todo quedo en silencio, Winry miraba sorprendida a Ed y a Noah, a esta ultima le dio una mirada asesina y luego tomo el mismo camino de Chio.

Chio no había ido muy lejos, estaba sentada en el césped debajo de un árbol, Winry la había seguido, se acerco a la muchacha y se sentó junto a ella.

-**Que pasa Chio-chan...-**dijo Winry suavemente-**te sorprendió la novia de Edo?-**

**-piérdete...-**dijo Chio tristemente, Winry sonrió.

-**descuida, no te vengo a molestar, al contrario, vengo a hablar contigo, a explicarte algunas cosas-**

**-que cosas...?-**dijo Chio dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia.

-**veras...-**comenzó Winry-**recuerdas ese día que alguien te beso en el columpio?-**Chio se sonrojo-**este bueno...creo que pensabas que era Edo...pero el no te beso...el que te beso fue Aru...por que tu le gustas desde hace mucho...pero el se dio cuenta que tu quieres a Ed, así que por eso decidió ser solo tu amigo...-**

**-tu...tu como sabes quien me beso O.O-**dijo Chio muy sonrojada.

-**por que el me lo dijo y además los vi-**termino Winry.

**-pero...por que me vengo a enterar un mes después de que eso paso?-**dijo Chio.

-**a Aru le daba vergüenza que tu supieras lo que paso en realidad...pero yo no podía resistir mas esta mentira, la verdad es que siempre me has caído bien, desde que nos conocimos... lamento haberte tratado tan mal y guardarte ese secreto...-**

**-no será un truco tuyo ¬¬U-**

**-por favor n.ñU...te digo que yo no hice nada...-**dijo Winry sonriendo, enseguida se levanto-**yo voy a casa, si quieres me sigues-**Winry tomo camino de regreso a casa.

-**oye!...esperame!-**grito Chio y la siguió. Rato después, Winry y Chio llegaron a casa, entraron y vieron que no había nadie.

**-este...veré si Aru esta haciendo la cena para ayudarle...-**Winry se fue por el pasillo hasta la cocina, Chio siguió el camino contrario, ahí se encontró con su gatito.

-**Edward, que haces aquí?...no estabas durmiendo?-**le dijo al gato, este soltó un leve "miau" cuando Chio escucho a unas personas hablando en la habitación siguiente, ahí estaban Ed, Noah y su padre, la chica estaba muy abrazada de Ed y este miraba hacia otra parte. Chio se acerco a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

-**vamos Edward, cumple lo que prometiste a esta chica...-**escucho Chio, era el padre de Ed.

-**lo siento, no puedo cumplir esa promesa...-**dijo Ed, Chio se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-**vamos Ed... Lo prometiste ese día, no me digas que te arrepentiste?...-**dijo Noah.

-**OK... no te obligare a cumplir esa promesa... es tu decisión...-**dijo el padre de Ed, luego se quedo callado.

-**_/de que promesa estarán hablando...? si pudiera acercarme un poco mas...podría saber que traman.../-_**pensaba Chio mientras intentaba acercarse mas a la puerta entre abierta.

-**Ed...Yo...yo todavía te amo...-**dijo suavemente Noah.

-**este...-**

**-por favor, por mi...-**

**-...esta bien... Noah, quieres casarte conmigo?...-**dijo Ed casi en voz baja. Noah lo beso en la mejilla.

-**si...claro que si, te amo-**dijo felizmente la muchacha y beso a Ed.

Fuera de la habitación, una pequeña lagrima cae al suelo, Chio lloraba sigilosamente, se hecho en el suelo, el gato ronroneaba mientras paseaba sobre sus piernas

-_/**por que… me siento tan estupida, quizás si quiero a Edward... yo no me tenia que enamorar, el es como un… hermano para mi, no puedo estar aquí… iré a mi habitación/**_**-**Chio se levanto del suelo secándose las lagrimas, cuando empezó a caminar Aru la detiene por la espalda.

**-Chio-chan, por que estas llorando…?-**dijo el chico.

**-no es nada… solo estoy un poco cansada, iré a dormir un rato…-**la chica volvió a secarse las lagrimas y siguió su camino casi corriendo.

-**Chio-chan…-**dijo Aru casi en un susurro.

…Rato después…

Chio seguía llorando sigilosamente en su habitación, sujetaba las mantas de la cama con fuerzas y de un momento a otro cogía una almohada y se escondía debajo de ella, segundos después de que su cabeza saliera de su escondite abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

**-Chio-chan…la cena esta lista…-**dijo Winry entrando a la habitación.

-**he…si, ya voy…-**dijo Chio, se levanto de la cama, Winry se acerco a ella y miro su cara, tenia las marcas que habían dejado las lagrimas.

-**mírate…estas toda mojada, desde que hora has estado llorando…?-**dijo Winry mientras con un pañuelo le secaba la cara.

-**no lo se…-**dijo Chio en tono triste-**quizás toda mi vida he estado llorando…-**Winry le sonrió a Chio como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-**ve ha lavarte la cara, yo iré por maquillaje para que las marcas de lagrimas pasen desapercibidas-**dijo la rubia y salio rápidamente de la habitación, Chio se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara, cuando volvió Winry estaba ahí con un pequeño cosmetiquero.

-**bien…espesare con un color claro…-**dijo Winry y empezó a maquillarla-**dime… ya hablaste con Aru sobre lo que paso?...-**Chio negó con la cabeza-**deberías hablar con el, así las cosas se aclararían-**Chio no dijo nada, rato después quedo con el maquillaje camuflando las marcas, las dos chicas se dirigieron al comedor. Ahí estaban todo, incluso Ed, que seguía siendo abrasado por Noah (kamira: maldita ¬¬U).

**-por que se demoraron tanto ¬¬U-**dijo Ed.

-**cosas de mujeres _baka_ ¬¬… en tres palabras… NO TE IMPORTA ¬¬U-**dijo Winry, Chio tomo asiento junto a Aru, peor no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Winry también tomo asiento junto a Chio.

-**y bien… Edward me ha dicho que estudias alquimia, tu nombre es Chio no?-**dijo (Kamira: no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se escribe el nombre del padre de Ed y Aru xD).

-**este… si…-**dijo suavemente la muchacha. Aru la miraba extrañado-**pero nunca he podido hacer una transmutación…-**dijo nuevamente.

-**_/no has podido hacer ninguna transmutación por que todavía no te enseño eso ¬¬U/_**- Ed noto que Chio tenia cara de pena-**te pasa algo, Chio…?-**

**-no es nada… no te preocupes…-**dijo ella.

-**en fin… con Ed tenemos que anunciar algo…-**dijo Noah levantándose de la silla-**Ed y yo nos vamos a casar en dos semanas más-**

Todos en la mesa quedaron boquiabiertos, Ed estaba rojo. Chio apretaba sus puños muy fuerte, se levanto rápidamente de la silla y salio de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación.

-**Chio-chan…-**dijo Aru suavemente, Winry le toco el hombro.

-**ve con ella Aru, ahora lo que mas necesita es a su mejor amigo a su lado…-**dijo Winry casi susurrando, Aru asintió con la cabeza y se levanto para seguir a su amiga.

Aru llego a la puerta de la habitación de Chio, en ella se sentían los sollozos que hacia la muchacha, el chico no toco la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

-**se puede…?-**dijo Aru y entro a la habitación dejando la puerta semiabierta. Chio estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, la levanto para ver quien estaba allí.

-**que haces aquí… Aru-**dijo Chio suavemente secándose algunas lagrimas.

-**vine a hacerte compañía…-**dijo Aru sentándose a su lado-**por eso llorabas en el pasillo? ... por que nii-san se casara con Noah-san?-**Chio asintió con la cabeza.

-**cundo escuche a Edward pedirle la mano a esa mujer me sentí muy mal, como si ya hubiera perdido todo, pero cuando escuche a Noah diciendo que se iba a casar con el me sentí peor…-**dijo Chio, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla-**quizás el nunca me quiso, por eso las dos veces que me besaron en ninguna de ella participo el…-**

**-ha…Winry ya te dijo sobre esa ocasión-**dijo Aru sonrojado, Chio asistió-**pero no te preocupes n-nU … ahora lo único que siento por ti es amistad…-**

**-no es por eso… soy una completa estúpida-**dijo Chio.

-**tu no eres estupida… te aseguro de que nii-san si te quiere…-**

**-si, soy una tonta…por que siempre me doy cuenta de las cosas en el último momento…-**

**-a que te refieres con eso Chio-chan..?-**

**-me refiero… a que ahora me doy cuenta de que si me gusta Edward…-**

* * *

Kamira: Gomen por la demora! pero ahora les traigo un nuevo chap de mi fic -.-, entre a clases y se me acorto el tiempo, asi q si nu aparesco pronto en el proximo chap es por sigo escribiendo xD...bueno ahora respondere un comentario q me llamo mucho la atencion:

we love roy: wenas nwn, si igual ahora nu me meto tanto al foro por problemas de tiempo xD, sobre Roy... mmm... nu creo que aparesca mas en el fic, si hago una segunda parte podria hacerlo cambiar n.n, dile a tus amigas fans q nu me maten si? ;0;

Kamira: bueno eso es todo, el proximo chap es el final, se quedaran Ed y Chio juntos, Kamira matara a Noah? (xD), Volvera a aparecer Roy en alguno de mis fics?...Aru que fucking stas haciendo ¬¬U

Aru: busco a Chio... .-.

Winry: yo la vi dirigiendose al baño con un cuchillo.

Aru. cuchillo, baño... DEMONIOS SE VA A MATAR O.O/Aru corre hacia el baño/

Kamira: -.-UUU


	9. Angeles guardianes, una Ultima promesa

**Nota: Kamira odia a Noah como a todos los que leen este fic xD**

Déjame Estar Contigo

Capitulo 9: Ángeles guardianes, una última promesa.

"_Si fueras una lagrima no lloraría por miedo a perderte…"_

Aru solo sonrió y levanto un poco la cara de Chio para secar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-**me alegro por ti, era lo que me esperaba n.n-**dijo el alegremente.

-**pero debí haberme dado cuenta antes, ahora es muy tarde-**dijo Chio.

**-bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca-**dijo Aru, mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara-**mejor vete a dormir, mañana estarás más tranquila-**

Chio asintió con la cabeza, luego de esto Aru salio de la habitación. Mas de noche, tipo madrugada, todos dormían, menos Ed, que no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche. (Ed: tengo sueño o.oU, Kamira: Pos para que te quedas jugando poker con la abeja maya y la ballena josefina? ¬¬U) Junto a el dormía Noah.

-**_/soy un idiota, no debí proponerle matrimonio/-_**(Kamira y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta ¬¬U) Ed se toco la frente, por razones desconocidas se levanto de la cama y vio al neko de Chio, quien tenia el reloj de plata de Ed en la boca-**oye…! Que haces con eso?-**dijo el rubio en voz baja y el gato salio corriendo de la habitación y Ed lo siguió.

Subieron al segundo piso y el neko Edward entro a una habitación oscura, Ed espero un poco a que en gato saliera. Mucho rato se quedo ahí, en ese momento entro.

Había muy pocas cosas ahí, el gato estaba arriba de la cama junto al reloj, vio al chico y se bajo para salir rápidamente de ahí y dejar a Ed "solo".

-**al fin ese gato endemoniado se detuvo con su juego ¬¬U… mejor iré por mi reloj y saldré de aquí-**se dijo el chico para si mismo en voz baja y se dirigió a la cama, de las frazadas salía una cabellera castaña clara, y estando ahí, el rubio tomo su reloj se dio cuenta que la persona que dormía era Chio.

Ed y la dormida quedaron frente a frente, se podía sentir la suave respiración de los dos. El chico, muy sonrojado se quedo como piedra mirando el rostro de la muchacha.

-**_/y… ahora que hago… debería levantarme e irme, pero mi cuerpo no responde/_**-la cola de caballo de Ed cayo por uno de sus hombros hasta llegar a la cara de la chica, para la mala suerte del rubio algunos cabellos quedaron cerca de la nariz de Chio. La muchacha se preparaba para estornudar, así que Ed se alejo rápidamente de ella algo asustado y sonrojado, paso un rato pero no se oyó ningún estornudo.

Solo por curiosidad, Ed volvió a acercarse a la muchacha, el corazón le palpitaba con mucha fuerza.

-**Edward…-**dijo la chica entre sueños cuando Ed ya estaba junto a ella-**no me dejes sola… por favor…-**con este ultimo comentario, Ed se sonrojo.

-**no te preocupes Chio… jamás lo haré, nunca te dejare sola-**Ed se acerco mas a Chio sin intenciones, cada vez estaba mas cerca, el intento cerrar los ojos pero justo en ese momento…

Chio despierta.

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose, Chio estaba muy sonrojada y Ed volvió a quedarse como piedra frente a ella.

-**que haces aquí… ¬¬U-**dijo ella.

-**no… Chio, no es lo que parece o.oU-**dijo Ed. Chio se levanto furiosa de la cama y lo hecho de una patada. También le lanzo el reloj de plata, que cayo en la cabeza del chico.

Así pasaron rápidamente las dos semanas antes del matrimonio de Ed y Noah. Winry se acerco mas a Chio y muy pronto se hicieron amigas y Aru confidente de la castaña, Ed y Chio ya casi no se hablaban…bueno, mas bien Chio no le hablaba. Llego el día de marcharse, así que tomaron un tren.

-**será un viaje muy divertido n.n-**dijo Noah emocionada.

-**que tendrá de divertido ¬¬-**dijo Winry de mala gana.

-**lo que pasa es que eres una amargada-**le respondió Noah.

-**amargada? Mira quien habla… viejuja ¬¬ **/Kamira: no tengo idea si esa palabra exista…pero suena bien xD/** -**

**-Viejuja?... tú eres una friki de la mecánica-**

**-y te pica que me guste la mecánica?... por lo menos no me ando vendiendo por ahí ¬¬-**

**-yo no me vendo!-**

**-a no si no-**

-**que las mujeres no se pueden pelear en lugares más privados ¬¬-**dijo Ed en voz baja mientras las dos chicas discutían.

-**yo creo que no -.-U…-**dijo Aru en el mismo tono, luego Ed se levanto del asiento-**nii-san, a donde vas?-**

**-voy a ver a Chio mientras este par de locas discuten y el viejo duerme-**Ed señala a Hohenheim, que esta durmiendo con todo el ruido. Luego se va.

-**suerte nii-san… ojala no te mate…-**

Chio estaba en el otro vagón /Kamira: see… bien lejitos de Noah…o talvez de Ed o.oU…, así que el chico tubo que caminar mucho y choco unas cuantas veces con las personas.

Nuestra queridísima amiga estaba leyendo un libro que parecía ser de niños. Cuando Ed llego a donde estaba ella, Chio elevo la vista para verlo y luego volvió con el libro.

-**que haces aquí… no deberías estar con los demás?-**dijo Chio sin dejar de leer el libro.

-**digamos que me aburrí de estar con los demás y pensé que talvez estabas aburrida aquí…-**dijo Ed.

**-pues ya ves que no…-**Ed se acerco a la chica y se sentó junto a ella e hizo el intento de ver el libro, pero Chio lo escondió justo a tiempo.

**-que estas leyendo ¬w¬-**

**-no te importa ¬¬U-**

**-vamos…-**Ed puso cara de niño bueno-**déjame verlo si?-**

**-no… ¬¬-**

**-a no, igual te lo voy a quitar ¬w¬-**Ed se acerco mas a Chio, esta se sonroja.

-**esta bien, esta bien!...te lo mostrare, pero no te rías ¬¬-**en ese instante Ed se aleja un poco de Chio con su cara de niño bueno, la chica saco la mano con el libro escondido, el rubio leyó el titulo:

Alicia en el país de las Maravillas

**-Alicia en el país de las maravillas?... que eso no es para niños? ¬¬U-**dijo Ed.

-**este libro me trae muchos recuerdos, fue el primero que tuve, me gustaría que la historia de mi vida fuera como ese cuento-**

**-no es necesario, todos tienen su país de las maravillas en su mente, pero ahora podríamos considerar que tu vida ya es una maravilla…-**

**-de que estas hablando?-**

**-que aun no te das cuenta?-**

Chio se sonrojo un poco con esa pregunta, Ed la miraba seriamente, como tratando de decir algo con sus ojos.

**-_abrázalo…-_**dijo una voz en la mente de Chio-**_abrázalo si tanto lo deseas…-_**

**-_/abrazarlo… no quiero abrazarlo, quiero demostrar lo que siento por el… pero no puedo…/_**-Chio empezó a levantar lentamente sus manos-**_/debo…/_-**la muchacha acerco sus manos a la cintura de Ed-**_/necesito.../_-**los brazos de Chio envolvieron la cintura del rubio, este se sonrojo al ver lo que hacia su amiga.

Se oyó un pequeño sollozo de parte de la muchacha, que había dejado su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del rubio.

-**no me dejes sola, no te cases… por favor…-**dijo Chio mientras lloraba.

En ese momento Ed recordó cuando le pedía lo mismo entre sueños, sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza /Kamira: esta cosa se esta poniendo color de hormiga y además están en una posición bien rara o.oU, Maho: pervertida ¬¬U, el chico sintió como las lagrimas de Chio le mojaban el pantalón mientras ella le agarraba fuertemente la larga chaqueta de el.

-**tranquila Chio, no llores, hay algo que desde hace mucho he querido decirte…-**dijo Ed, Chio levanto la mojada mirada que tenia en ese momento-**veras… desde el día en que nos conocimos me he sentido raro, he tenido extraños sueños donde no puedo salvarte, me ha costado mucho darme cuenta pero ahora se que tu me...-**

**-Ed!-**grito una animosa voz que rompió el lindo momento, era Noah /Kamira: estupida ¬¬U, detrás de ella estaban Winry y Aru.

-**No…Noah, Winry, Aru! O.OU, que hacen ustedes aquí!-**dijo Ed muy sonrojado.

-**pues que crees, te estábamos buscando y se nos vino la linda idea de que estabas aquí-**dijo Winry.

**-Nii-san, que estaban haciendo en esa posición?-**pregunto Aru inocentemente.

-**este…-**dijo Ed algo nervioso.

-**me estas engañando Edward!-**dijo Noah casi gritando-**y mas encima con una NIÑA de 16 años!- **

**-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte querida-**dijo Winry en tono burlón. En ese momento Chio dejo a Ed y de la nada saco la katana.

**-déjame explicarte 3 cosas…-**dijo Chio acercándose a Noah con la furia suprema-**primero, tengo 18 años; y segundo, lastima que para ti sea una niña porque esta niña te va a matar en este instante!-**

**-etto… solo dijiste 2 cosas, Chio-**dijo Ed justo en el momento que la chica se disponía a atacar

-**lo se, pero suena bonito eso de las 3 cosas n-n…-**dijo Chio con tranquilidad, luego la perdió y puso su cara diabólica-**y ahora si me disculpas-**

**-santa María de Manquehue O.OU-**Noah salio corriendo por todo el vagón y Chio la siguió de la misma manera. Todos los pasajeros miraban con cara de pregunta.

-**mira mamá, esas niñas grandes están locas-**dijo un niño pequeño que estaba cerca de ahí.

-**definitivamente no las conozco -.-U…-**se dijo Ed así mismo.

---------------------.----------------------.----------------------.----------------------.-------------.

Ya han pasado 2 días, a la mañana siguiente seria la boda de Ed y Noah /Kamira: sigo diciendo que fue un error emparejar a estos dos -.-U/. Esta última le pidió a Chio que fuera la madrina, pero esta rechazo la propuesta y para que a la fea le quedara claro, la castaña la golpeo /Kamira: jajajajjaja xD/.

Esa noche era de ambiente nervioso, Pero aun así todos intentaban dormir. Como Chio quería estar alejada de la viejuja de Noah decidió dormir en el sofá del salón… bueno, dormir entre comillas, por que en realidad estaba llorando como las demás noches desde hace dos semanas.

-**_/no se de que me sirve quedarme aquí… lo único que me pasara es seguir sufriendo por alguien que jamás me amara… mejor me iré, para que todo esto quede en el pasado y que Edward y la Fea sean felices/_**- Chio se levanto del sofá, y se empezó a vestir.

En la habitación de al lado dormía Ed, estaba sudando mucho, al parecer tenia otra vez esa pesadilla con Chio. Despierta de golpe y empezó a respirar muy rápido.

-**demonios… otra vez ese sueño, me gustaría saber lo que significa…-**dijo Ed en voz baja y para si mismo. De un momento a otro apareció una nube de humo donde se pudo ver un hombre vestido de ángel.

-**yo te puedo dar una repuesta…-**dijo el ángel en pose de héroe mientras le brillaban lo que parecían anteojos poseros.

-**Hughes-san?... eres tu?-** dijo Ed algo impresionado. Al ángel le cae una gota de sudor.

-**como supiste que era yo? o.OU-**

**-fácil… tienes un álbum de fotos donde curiosamente sale la frase: "Fotos de mi amada hija" y además sobre sale una foto de ella en su primer día de clases… le sacas fotos desde el cielo? ¬¬U-**

**-no, que crees o.oU-**el ángel Hughes saca lo que parece un celular-**con el Ancargel Miguel… dile que deje de sacarles fotos a mi hija hasta nuevo aviso…-**

**-no se podía esperar mas de ti ¬¬-**dijo Ed- **y que haces aquí… no deberías estar haciendo milagros?-**

**-para tu información eso es trabajo de otros ¬¬-**dijo Hughes guardando el celular-**yo soy tu ángel guardián y vengo a ayudarte con ese sueño-**

**-mi ángel guardián?-**

**-a poco no pensabas que eras huacho ¬¬… bueno te contaría la historia de los Ángeles guardianes pero me da una flojera -0-… en fin tu sueño significa que tienes que proteger a esa chica por que la puedes perder…-**en ese momento se escucho un portazo-**…pensándolo bien… creo que la acabas de perder -.-U-**

**-Chio…!-**Ed se levanto rápidamente y salio de la habitación sin despedirse del ángel.

-**oye no quieres ver las fotos de mi hija… están lindas-**

…_Nakanaide saigo made_

_Sono kao mo koe mo Kokoro ni kizande itai no ni_

_Doushite na no shinjitakunai Omoide ni nante_

_Anata o aishi sugite iru…_

…_A pesar de que al decirme adiós_

_Estas rompiendo mi corazón Tratare de no llorar _

_Mientras estés aquí Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí_

_Obligando a mi corazón_

_A dejar de amarte y verte partir…_

Ed salio de la casa, miro por ambos lados pero solo vio las luces de algunas casas. Chio se había marchado sin decirle nada a nadie.

¬…Al otro día… Mundo real…¬

**-Chio-chan… despierta…-**dijo una joven voz. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y descubrió que era su amiga Maho.

-**Maho… que haces aquí…?-**dijo Chio casi sin aliento.

**-pues cuido tu casa… tu que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Ed?-**

**-Ed se casa hoy… no quise estar en el momento que diera el si… por que cuidas mi casa? donde esta mamá?-**con la ultima pregunta Maho abrió un poco los ojos, luego los cerro con aire de pena.

-**Chio… se que esto será difícil para ti pero… tu madre murió hace dos semanas… de cáncer…- **

**-que…-**a Chio le cayeron unas pequeñas lagrimas-**lo que me faltaba… primero pierdo a mi hermano y a mi padre… luego a mi madre… y junto a ella-**Chio se reviso el bolsillo de la falda y saco una mini-foto donde estaba ella y Ed-**a la única persona que podría amar mas que mi vida en este mundo… soy tan descuidada con las cosas que mas amo…-**

**-no te eches la culpa amiga… yo se que a Ed le gustas, se le nota en la cara-**dijo Maho mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Chio-**tu madre te dejo un mensaje antes de morir…-**la chica rubia le entrega un papel a su amiga, esta lo abre y empieza a leer.

-**_"no dejes de luchar por las cosas que amas, y te aseguro que tu vida será mejor"_**-Chio sonrió-**mi madre tiene razón… tengo que luchar por Ed, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-**

**-así se habla!-**Maho saco unos plumero de porrista y empezó a hacer barra. De repente apareció una nube de humo blanco, de ahí salio Nina.

-**al fin te encuentro niña perezosa! Te he estado buscando por todos los mundos!-**grito algo molesta la niña, pero luego reacciono y se tapo con sus manos.

-**no te preocupes, no me molesta que me digan niña ahora-**dijo Chio con toda la calma del mundo. Maho y Nina abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron.

-**VIVA!... YA NO LE MOLESTA QUE LE DIGAN NIÑA!-**dijeron la rubia y la pequeña en tono de porra y con mas plumeros.

-**pero…ahora como me apareceré, me fui sin decirle nada a nadie… ni siquiera a Ed-**

**-no te preocupes…-**dijo Nina-**tu tienes una misión en ese mundo y estoy obligada a ver que la cumples n.n-**

**-una misión?... de que hablas?-**dijo Chio algo impresionada.

-**veras… todos los humanos tiene un ángel guardián, estos son asignados cuando nacen, cuando están en problemas o cuando son mas adultos para ser guiados por el buen camino… tu estas en la tercera opción y yo soy tu guardiana, a ti te encomendaron una misión, fuiste seleccionada entre miles de aspirantes… tu misión era hacer feliz a uno de los hermanos Elric, todos en el cielo pensaban que harías la misión al pie de la letra, pero ambos hermanos son felices contigo… A uno le diste tu amistad y al otro le cediste tu corazón-**

**-en conclusión tienes que volver con Ed para terminar la misión-**dijo Maho en tono serio y en pose de detective.

**-exacto, mi jefe ha visto lo que has hecho por ellos y te ha dado la posibilidad de quedarte en el mundo de la alquimia para que seas feliz con Ed-**concluyo Nina.

-**entiendo perfectamente… pero Edward se casara y yo no podré hacer nada…-**dijo Chio.

-**no te preocupes… te aseguro que solo con tu presencia esa boda quedara arruinada-**dijo Nina-**ahora tenemos que arreglarte para que vallas a esa boda y le habrás bien los ojos a esa chica que te esta quitando a tu amor y así le harás entender que Ed es solo tuyo n.n…-**

**-bien, si se trata de hacer bellas a las personas déjenmelo a mi. Voy a casa por unos vestidos y vuelvo-**dijo Maho, luego salio rápidamente de la habitación.

¬…Central City… Iglesia…¬

**-Edo estate quieto… ¬¬U-**dijo Winry mientras le arreglaba la corbata al rubio, este tenía una mirada triste./Kamira: Ya todos sabemos por que… no hay necesidad de explicarlo/

-**estoy quieto…-**dijo Ed en tono triste. En ese momento aparece Hohenheim.

-**Win-chan, puedes dejarme solo con mi hijo?-**Winry asintió con la cabeza y se fue-**estas así por esa chica cierto?-**pregunto a Ed, respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-**soy un idiota…me encariñe demasiado con ella y olvide que algún día regresaría a su mundo-**el chico dio una triste sonrisa.

-**ella regresara… no te preocupes-**Hohenheim se alejo un poco de su hijo y luego volteo la cabeza-**si tanto la quieres por que no le pediste matrimonio a ella?-**con esta frase se fue. Ed quedo como en estado de shock frente al altar.

¬…1 hora después…¬

Ya casi terminaba la ceremonia, solo faltaba dar el si. Winry y Aru, que estaban cerca de la primera fila estaban muy nerviosos, faltaban solo minutos para que Ed dejara su vida de soltero y se uniera en sagrado matrimonio.

Afuera de la iglesia estaba lloviendo, una joven con un vestido celeste como el cielo corría rápidamente para no mojarse. En pocos minutos llego al recito, se quedo un rato contemplándolo y luego entro lentamente.

**-Noah, aceptas a Edward como tu futuro y legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?-**/Kamira: nunca he ido a un matrimonio n.nU, así que no tengo idea lo que dicen los padres ni a quien le preguntan primero ni nada, por ahí me dijeron que le preguntan primero a la mujer, i estoy equivocada háganmelo saber/

-**si, acepto n.n-**dijo Noah con una sonrisa en la cara. /Kamira. Y quien no?... se va a casar con Edward Elric eso es un premio mayor o.oU/

-**Edward la misma pregunta, rápido que tengo que ir por mi orden en el MC donald -.-U…-**dijo el Padre, Ed estaba a punto de responder, pero la animosa voz de Winry lo interrumpió.

**-Chio-Chan!-**Ed se giro rápidamente para ver lo que pasaba. Una Chio vestida con un traje celeste y el cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo a por la mitad estaba en la puerta de la iglesia/Kamira: oye chico, que esto ya parece teleserie xD/. Todos la miraban.

**-lo siento… no quise interrumpir…-**Con este comentario Chio salio del lugar. Ed la miro con una sonrisa y luego miro a Noah.

-**bueno vas a responder si o no? ¬¬U-**dijo el Padre algo molesto.

-**lo siento… -**

………………………………………………………………

Fuera de la iglesia se escucharon aplausos, Chio estaba sentada en las escaleras de esta mientras la lluvia mojaba su cabello, cuerpo, etc. Ya todo estaba perdido según ella.

Pocos minutos después salio Ed, miro a Chio sentada, pero no oyó ningún sollozo, se acerco a ella y le puso encima la chaqueta que tenia en ese momento. Chio volteo su mirada hacia el.

**-déjatela puesta… si no te vas a resfriar…-**dijo Ed con una sonrisa en la cara, Chio volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar al suelo mojado.

-**no deberías estar con tu nueva esposa?-**dijo Chio en tono triste.

-**no me case…-**

**-que dijiste?...-**pregunto Chio sorprendida.

-**no me case… por que tú me lo pediste-**

**-y si te digo que te lances de un puente te lanzaras?-**

**-no me pedirás eso cierto? ¬¬U-**Chio se rió un poco, el chico se coloco frente a ella.

-**yo… solo vine a decirte…-**dijo Chio entrecortadamente.

-**Chio yo te amo…-**la interrumpió Ed. Chio se sonrojo de inmediato-**eso era lo que te quería decir en el tren… ya no podía guardar ese secreto mas tiempo-**

**-este…yo…-**Chio quedo en estado de shock, ya casi no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Era la primera vez que le decían eso-**yo…yo también… yo también te amo Ed…-**

**-como me llamaste?...-**

**-Ed… no querías que te llamara así?-**Ed sonrió… luego puso su mano en la mejilla de Chio.

-**me permites hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer?-**Chio asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se acercaron lentamente, Chio cerro sus ojos lentamente y Ed selló el momento con un profundo y largo beso /Kamira: como dice Vivi kreutzberger: chiquitito u/u…/.

Estuvieron un rato bajo la lluvia que desapareció mágicamente, como tratando de decir que la pena se había acabado. Chio se separo de Ed aun con los ojos cerrados mientras el empezó a jugar con su pelo.

-**Ed… tango algo mas que decirte…-**dijo ella algo nerviosa.

**-que cosa…?-**

**-tengo que regresar a mi mundo… para terminar el año escolar, luego volveré para que podamos ser felices-**dijo Chio, Ed miro extrañado, pero luego sonrió.

-**de acuerdo… es una promesa…-**dijo Ed. Chio beso al chico en la boca.

-**puede quedarse Edward contigo? n.nU-**

**-oye no abuses de mi bondad ¬¬-**dijo Ed sonriendo-**claro que si… tu solo preocúpate por volver-**

**-siempre te voy a amar Edward…-**

**-_ídem…_-**Ed tomo la mano de Chio y la beso. Luego la chica se empezó a alejar, soltando lentamente la mano del chico.

…………………………………………………

-**ya debe estar por llegar…-**dijo Maho mientras esperaba cerca del espejo a que su amiga apareciera.

-**ojala halla tenido suerte-**dijo Nina que estaba sentada en una nube. De pronto aparece Chio del espejo.

**-Maho, Nina, le dije que lo amab…-**Chio no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que cuando ya estaba completamente fuera del espejo se desmaya, Maho y Nina corren a salvarla.

**Hechos que suceden después de este capitulo:**

**-_Después de que Chio se marchara, Ed se revisa sus bolsillos y encuentra la mini—foto de el y su amada y el pendiente en forma de Flamel. Los guarda como tesoros para devolvérselos a su dueña cuando vuelva._**

**_-Un pajarito me contó por ahí que Noah había visto como Ed besaba a Chio, otro me dijo que había salio corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un ultimo pajarito me dijo que mientras corría la atropello un auto que al parecer manejaba Roy y no se dio cuenta de la muchacha atropellada por que estaba demasiado ocupado con Riza._**

_**-Aru se dio cuenta que siempre le gusto Winry y viceversa, ahora están de novios.**_

_**-Al despertar del desmayo, Chio no recuerda nada de lo que paso con Ed y en el mundo de la alquimia. Termina la escuela y empieza a estudiar teatro. Maho esconde el secreto.**_

_**Fin…**_

* * *

Kamira: fiuuuu al fin termine este capitulo -.- estube hasta las 5 de la mañana escribiendo pero valio la pena, ademas no puedo dormir xD 

ahora algunas aclaraciones finales del fan fic:

-el titulo "dejame estar contigo" esta basado en el op de Chobits : "Let Me Be With You"

-el coro que esta en este Cap es de la cancion Saigo no Yakusoku de Marmalade Boy y lo que esta abajo es la version en español de jessica toledo

Kamira: bueno eso seria mi fic gracias por los comentarios /kamira saca un pañuelo y empieza a llorar/ no pensaba que les gustaria tanto /se suena/ BUAAAA TT0TT por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz xD doy todos mis agradecimiestos a los lectores, a Cajime por prestarme su personaje, a mis amigas en especial a la fan extrema de yuu que tengo por amigaxD poq me apoyaron muchon.n

estoy pensando hacer una segundo parte... pero la decicion esta en tus manos y en el teclado (?) yo por mientras me tomare un mes sabatico para relajar los dedos de tanto escribir

ahora tienenderecho a matarme por el final

SaYoNaRa...! TT¬TT


End file.
